Reign of Frost and Dragons
by CarolinaWren123
Summary: When an unsuspecting hero emerges from the filth of a poor town, a Young Prince!Hiccup quickly falls head over heels in love. The trials that they have to endure will really test their love for each other. ((This is a Collab with TheBansheeQueen. Go read her A M A Z I N G stories! Also, this is my first Fanfiction!))
1. The Meeting

**AN: Heyyo! CarolinaWren123 Here! Sorry for the crappy name, I suck at those kinds of things. Unlike TheBansheeQueen, who is also a writer on here! In fact we worked together on this story! Go read her Fanfictions. Let's see...I rated it M because in later chapters things will start to get juicy, oops! XP This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hiccup!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup groaned and rubbed his head as his father banged on the door.

"Wake up! We need to go."

"Okay, okay, Dad! I'm coming." Hiccup lifted his head away from the pillow. He wiped away some of the saliva on his cheek. His hair was sticking up in the back. Hiccup jumped out of the bed and shuffled over to emerald studded mirror, looking into it. "Blech...I need to brush my teeth. I'll just have to do that tonight; I really don't have the time." He told himself. Hiccup grabbed the Fish bone brush and started to brush his brown hair down. The birds in the distance started chirping and Hiccup smiled softly. It pleased him to listen to the singing of those birds.

Hiccup slipped on a green long sleeved shirt and then on top of that he put on his favorite furry wool vest. His father said that it was fine, but Hiccup had to wear his brown cloak. Hiccup snapped the button around his neck and let the cloak hang down a little. He put on some new briefs and wore his loose pants. It was much more comfortable than those tight ones that he had to wear during special occasions. Hiccup heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly put his socks on and his giant boots.

Stoick was in a half knock when Hiccup opened the door, quickly. "Okay, I'm here now!"

"That took you long enough!" Stoick bellowed out loudly, his beard bouncing ever so slightly. "Now hurry and go saddle up Toothless! We leave in a few minutes!"

Hiccup nodded obediently and sprinted down the castle halls, making his way to the stables. His metal leg clanked the whole way there. He remembered what his father had told him last night. Stoick said that they were going to visit a little village called Burgess. It was only a Thirty minute ride from the castle. Stoick had to visit Burgees to check on one of the knights that was guarding the village and making sure no one was getting to out of control.

Hiccup strapped Toothless up, cleaned his hooves, feed him, watered him, and then straddled the horse. He was a beautiful black stallion.

"Hiccup! Come on, let's go!" Stoick called out loudly.

Hiccup clicked his tongue and ordered Toothless to trot out. With a clip and a clop and even a clippity-clop, Toothless made his way with his father's horse.

It was a pretty boring ride. His father talked to him about the same thing, over, and over, and over again. Hiccup was so glad when they arrived at the village. Burgess was so excited to see the king and the prince. They had trumpets going and everything. The village was quite quaint and pretty dirty, so Hiccup decided not to get yelled by his father and stayed on his horse. If even the littlest bit of dirt got on his cloak, his father would be so mad.

"Now, son. Stay out of trouble, okay?" Stoick ordered. Hiccup nodded softly.

"Trust me, I will." With that, Stoick got off of his horse and started conversing with the guard.

Hiccup continued to ride Toothless through the streets. Most of the adults were watching Stoick, but most of the Teenage girls followed behind Hiccup. They didn't like Hiccup for who he was. They liked him because he had power. They could easily manipulate him, so Stoick told Hiccup not to talk to any of the poor girls because they would feint liking him.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Hiccup came upon an odd man. He had White-hair, and his skin would be pale, if he decided to take a bath. The man was in an alleyway. Hiccup clip-clopped down the alley. When the man looked up, Hiccup was taken completely by surprise. He had blue eyes, just like a Sapphire. They seemed to glow.

* * *

><p>"Jackson, Jackson get up!"<p>

The feel of small hands shaking him roused him from his slumber, blue eyes blinking open, landing on the woman that leaned over him. As soon as she saw that he was awake, the woman was on the move, walking over to a trunk by the end of the bed the boy slept on. Groggy with sleep, pale, dirty limbs stretched out, pink lips parting to give a noise of satisfaction when his joints popped just the way he liked.

From where she stood, rummaging in the trunk, the woman was speaking, but the young boy hadn't caught much of what she said. He caught a few words, 'royals' 'look nice' 'where are those pants?'

Clueless on what was going on, or what she was in such a rush about, he gave a small groan in the back of his throat. His bed still felt so warm, his eyelids begging for them to shut, and to drift back into the lovely world of sleep. And he almost did, almost laid his head back down onto the hard pillow, and rejoin the dream he'd been previously enjoying. But again, that woman had to end it abruptly, clothes being thrown onto the bed with an order to 'quickly, Jackson, get dressed.'

He watched her leave, before grumbling as he moved to slip out of bed. He could only guess there was some special occasion going on in the town of Burgess. But then, why would it matter to them? They were poor, they were dirty. They'd be passed over like last week's garbage.

Still, he slowly dressed. White long sleeved shirt, and tan pants.

Slipping out of his bedroom on bare feet, Jack could hear the woman already in the room across from his own, surely getting his younger sister dressed as well. With a smile, and shaking his head in sympathy, he crept down the hall, hoping to slip out before she could end up trying to put shoes on him. Or something else, probably something having to do with the reason he had to get up so early.

His body gave a shudder when he stepped outside of the house, feeling the chilly air as it blew past him. It seemed his mother wasn't the only one getting ready for whatever it was going on. There was a banner being strung up between buildings, and the shops were already open, setting out stalls with freshly baked bread. A glance up to the banner finally alerted him to what it was his mother had been in such a rush about, his head tilting to the side as his blue eyes scanned over what was written.

The royals from Berk were coming. Rolling his eyes, Jack stepped away, moving around villagers as he tried to get out of the way. It wasn't that he didn't like the royals; it was just that it felt like they came only to judge the people of Burgess. To see who was the poorest, to find something to laugh about when they returned to their fancy castle.

Jack wanted nothing to do with that.

"Whoa!" He laughed as he almost ran into a large boy, skidding around the big guy.

Before he could move far enough though, the boy he'd almost run into grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling Jack to a stop. Turning, his eyebrows rose in confusion, unsure why he'd been stopped. His eyes scanned over the man, who was much larger and had more muscle mass than probably three Jack's combined.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The man questioned, still clutching onto the back of his shirt.

Trying to pull himself free, Jack saw two other guys stand up next to big beefy. They were about as equally large as the first guy. "Just uh…somewhere." Jack twisted, trying to pry himself free.

The big guy finally let him go, and Jack fell back onto his backside. Shuffling back, he pulled himself to his feet, but the three larger boys were already towering over him once again. He took a few more steps back, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone.

He didn't like the grins shot between the two guys who hadn't spoken, and then the one between the two was cracking his knuckles. Twirling quick on his feet, Jack was running now, trying to escape before the three boys could catch up to him. People yelled as he ran past, almost bumping into villagers or knocking over items being brought out. He'd apologize to them later though, right now, he just had to find a quick escape.

Diving into an alley way, Jack pressed himself flat against the wall. He tried to control his breathing, tried to listen past the hustle and bustle to find where those guys were. Panting, he slowly sunk down the wall until he could pull his knees to his chest.

Maybe…maybe he'd gotten away. His mother would scold him for dirtying up his clothes, but at least he wasn't coming home with a black eye or something else. Pressing his forehead against one of his knees, he let out a slow breath. His quick pulse was beginning to slow, his breaths less panted.

Then…then he heard the sound of something else, like horse hooves against the cobblestone. Looking up, his body froze when his eyes met a pair of unfamiliar green.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I will be posting up the next chapter in maybe a few days! ^^ Until then, See ya!**


	2. The Invitation

The stranger spoke, his voice soft as he introduced himself.

"Why, hello there..." Hiccup smiled brightly at the other male on the ground. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup bowed softly.

"I'm the king's son. I saw what those boys did to you...Do you need me to do something about it? I can if you need me to." Hiccup hopped down, not caring if he dirtied up his cape. His metal leg clanked on the cobblestone floor as he made his way over to Jack. . Jackson's eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes widened when Hiccup stated that he was the king's son. Shuffling to his feet when the boy climbed down from his horse, Jack glanced out of the alley.

"That...Ah, won't be necessary." He said, eyes flickering between the boy and the exit of the alley.

Offering a hand, Hiccup smiled again. "I can help if you need any. Those boys need to be punished for what they've done. If I wasn't so short and so..." Hiccup sighed softly as he gestured to his leg. "Handicapped. Then I would have done something right then and there."

"So...Where do you live?" Hiccup noticed again how dirty he was.

He didn't understand it, why this boy - the king's son, he reminded himself, would be offering to take care of those guys. It wasn't like those boys had done anything to him, and yet he was offering for someone like Jack.

"Really," Jack held his hands up, dirty palms facing the boy. "It's not needed; I can get home fine by myself."

Slowly, he inched towards the exit, eyes staying focused on Hiccup as he went. The town had gotten louder, signaling the approach of Hiccup's father, and the king of Berk, Stoick the Vast. He froze up at the sound, it was bad enough he had run into the Prince looking like this, but running into the King? His eyes looked down the other way, but it was a dead end.

Hiccup sighed and waved his hand. "Okay...If you must go then just go without saying anything..." Hiccup looked down and noticed how dirty the floor was. "Uh oh..." Hiccup bent down to tie his shoe. He didn't hear the footsteps that came from behind him. The thugs were back, and they weren't looking for Jack. They had noticed that the prince had walked into the alleyway and that Jack had ran out. This was their chance.

Stoick was marching his horse down the streets waving at people. When Jack had run out in front of him, he waved his hand at him. "Get out of the way, peasant!" He snapped gruffly. He shook his head and kept waving. Stumbling back to the alley, Jack's eyes kept focused on the king as he moved past the alley, and then turned to see the boys from earlier. Stumbling back to the alley, Jack's eyes kept focused on the king as he moved past the alley, and then turned to see the boys from earlier.

"I need to find Hiccup...Where is he...?" Stoick murmured to himself, keeping his eyes peeled for the black Stallion.

"Hey!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the thugs and of the Prince.

The leader narrowed his eyes, easily recognizing Jack by his looks. But he didn't see him as a threat, and motioned for the other two to deal with him. But, now Hiccups attention was on them, making it harder for them to steal whatever jewels and valuables on him. Maybe they could put the blame onto the white haired male, make the Prince believe that they were coming to make sure Jack hadn't done anything.

"Did he do anything to you?" The thug asked as he slowly approached Hiccup.

Hiccup heard the voice and looked over quickly. It was the thugs! Hiccup stood up quickly and shuffled over to Toothless in a defensive manner. "Oh...No...He didn't do anything! I'm fine..." Hiccup straddled the horse quickly. "Could you maybe...Move out of the way? You see...I need to go find my dad. You know? The KING."

The thug laughed when Hiccup stated he was the king's son, clearly already knowing that from his clothing and the black horse that the boy had pulled himself upon.

Looking past the thugs, Jack watched Hiccup, seeing the way he moved over to his horse as the large boy approached him.

Toothless whinnied as Hiccup took a hold of the reins. "H-hey! You...Guy!" Hiccup pointed to Jack. "I need some help here...He's not letting me get through..." Hiccup's voice was thick with distraught and worry. It was obvious that he was getting scared. His knuckles were turning white as the grip on the reins grew. He was starting to tremble lightly and sweat beaded up on his forehead.

The thug's attention moved away from the Prince when he called for Jack's help.

Shoving past the other two thugs, Jack tried to get to Hiccup and the thug leader. Whatever their intentions were, it wasn't good.

Looking up to the boy on the horse, Jack caught the clear signs of fear in his eyes. He seemed to not be used to something like this, but then, Jack figured that. Rich boy wasn't use to rough life on the streets. Still, Jack couldn't just leave him there to deal with it on his own. Sighing, he shoved one of the thugs away, pulling back to punch the other one.

Maybe his mother wouldn't get mad if he explained to her that he was trying to help the Prince. It wasn't like he had intended to get into a fight in an alley. With quick footsteps, he was moving to the boy closest to Hiccup.

"I'm only here to protect you." The thug lied to Hiccup. He glanced to Jack as he got closer. "Look at the brute!"

"No, you're not!" Hiccup snapped, seeing right through the lie. His grip tightened as he got increasingly worried. "He's not a brute! HE is the one trying to protect me! Not you, you psycho!" Toothless's eyes were wide as he started to get edgy himself. The vibe that his owner was giving off made him increasingly worried. He started to prance in place, getting ready to run.

"Oh, please Odin, Help me..." He needed to get to his dad. If Hiccup was beat up and lying on the ground and the thugs had run away leaving only Jack there, Stoick would have him executed without any warning. "If you do this for me...I will do something in return. I promise...Just, please help me..."

Ignoring the plead coming from the Prince; Jack tackled the larger boy to the ground. He didn't want anything from Hiccup, but he also wasn't going to allow this thug to try and do whatever he'd planned to the other male. The boy under him was larger, and used that strength to his advantage, rolling them over so that it was Jack pinned under him.

The first hit had landed a punch straight to Jack's jaw that made his teeth click and just barely miss biting down on his tongue. But, now that he was expecting it, he tried to avoid any other hit aimed at him. His blue eyes kept focused on the thug while he tried to think of something to do to get out of this, soon, the other two thugs would be up, and they'd join in on the first.

"Get out of here!" He snapped at Hiccup, his eyes glancing to the boy on the horse.

The thugs weren't focused on him anymore, more onto the dirtied boy still pinned down to the ground. Glancing down, his leg kicked out when he saw the one he had punched getting closer, before bringing his head forward to slam his forehead into the thug pinning him.

While the contact of their heads caused his head to throb with pain, it was enough for the boy to pull back and clamber off of him. Crawling back, Jack glanced again to the black horse and the boy seated on its back. "Go!" He yelled again.

Hiccup had to think fast. Toothless was getting nervous and this boy was going to get pummeled. Hiccup sucked all of his courage in and whipped the reins. Toothless bolted out quickly. Hiccup grabbed the boy by the collar and tried to pick him up. This did not work and Hiccup only succeeded in dragging Jack out of there like a rag doll.

Toothless started to slow down as the approached the parade. Hiccup stopped him all of the way and jumped off of him. "Are you okay...?" Hiccup asked anxiously as his hands felt around Jack's body, looking for cuts and scrapes.

He hadn't caught the sound of retreating hooves, but then again, he was more busy making sure that he'd be able to defend himself as best he could against the three thugs. Eyes closed and ready to take the blows aimed for him, Jack gave a noise of surprise when he felt a hand grab onto the collar of his shirt, his bare feet tried to kick off the ground, either to escape or try and kick one of the thugs away.

Opening his eyes, he looked up the arm until he saw that it was the Prince who had a hold of him. He heard the thugs yelling after them as he was practically drug out of the alley and out into the open.

Toothless started to slow down as they approached the parade. Hiccup stopped him all of the way and jumped off of him. "Are you okay...?" Hiccup asked anxiously as his hands felt around Jack's body, looking for cuts and scrapes.

Panting once he was released, Jack ran a hand over his face, probably only dirtying it up more. Then he felt small hands on his body, and looking, he saw it was Hiccup. His face full of concern as his hands searched him for signs of any scrapes and cuts. Aside from his backside hurting from being pulling across cobblestone, and his aching jaw and forehead from fighting off the thug, nothing else was injured.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, face flushed as he tried to push the boy's hands away from him.

Hiccup stepped back, slightly annoyed with how he reacted to his acts of kindness. "Fine then. You're welcome by the way." Hiccup huffed and saw his father. Jack sighed, hearing the annoyed tone in the Prince's voice. "Oh! Stay here for a second!" Hiccup jumped up on the horse and he galloped over to his father. Moving to stand, he watched as the boy walked over to where the king had stopped at seeing him.

"Hey, dad! Do you see that boy over there!?" Hiccup pointed at Jack.

He saw Hiccup turn to point his way. Great, try to save the kid and it seemed he was getting in trouble.

"Listen, he saved my life and I'd like to do a personal favor! Can he come stay at the castle with us? Please, dad?" Hiccup was begging softly. "Some thugs were about to beat me up and he came along and distracted them while I ran away. So, can he?" Hiccup was begging his father loudly, in front of everyone.

Then, everyone close to hearing range turned, looking at Jack as if he'd suddenly sprouted wings or something. He wasn't sure what was going on, the villagers seemed shocked by whatever Hiccup had said. Stoick though, seemed perturbed by it.

From the crowd, Jack's mother had pushed through and rushed to her older child. "Jackson, is it true? You protected the Prince from thugs?" She questioned, her hands cupping his face.

"A peasant boy?" The king questioned, eyeing Jack. "But son, we have plenty of servants at the castle."

He didn't understand why his son would want the boy. If he saved him, wouldn't it be simpler if they just gave him a few coins and then be on their way. Nothing good would come out of bringing a boy like him to Berk. Dirty, probably wild, like an animal. He'd only get in the way and get into trouble.

Hiccup growled loudly at his father. "Dad, all of the servants are old and not my age. He may be two years older than me, but he still saved my life. He's old enough to be my friend. Dad. Please..." Hiccup was tired of being alone in that big castle. He wanted friends and needed friends.

"Friend?!" Stoick exclaimed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing his son had ever brought up. "You have friends, Hiccup. Those servants are there to work, not to goof off and play."

"We'll find you someone else then. Perhaps that Dagur boy from the neighboring kingdom"

Dagur was a few years older than Hiccup, but he'd be a mighty choice. He was raised well, and had already known how to run a kingdom by the time he was 11. Dagur would be a good influence on Hiccup. Could teach him things, introduce him to other royalty. Perhaps, help find his boy a fine young woman who he would someday marry.

"Don't even think about bringing up the rich kids. I told you, they're all mean to me. Please, dad..." Hiccup begged loudly. "And if he comes with us, he can be MY servant. You won't have to interact with him at all if you don't want to."

It was clear the man had made his decision, shaking his head. He would not allow it, would not welcome that boy into his castle. And even if he did, he did not want Hiccup reacting with the white haired boy unless it was because he needed him to fetch him something, or tend to his needs. Needs that did not include playing games or distracting his son from his duties.

"No!" Hiccup snapped loudly. They were in the middle of the parade, so Stoick couldn't contradict him. "I have no friends, father! They are all assholes!" Hiccup never dared to cuss in front of his father. "This man deserves to be treated kindly for what he did to me! Now, you will either accept him and take him home, or I will stay here until you do." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Also, Dagur KILLED his father!" Hiccup nodded once as Toothless took a few steps back, not liking the screaming that his owner was doing. "Now you will let this boy stay!" Hiccup was not one to order his father around, but he had had enough of him.

Stoick was silenced by Hiccup's words. Never in his life had he heard him so set on something like this. Again, his attention drifted to the boy who his son wanted to bring back. He knew, there was no arguing when his boy was set on this. But still, he did not like the thought of bringing such a boy back to the castle.

"Fine." Stoick finally said, nodding his head. "He may come, and at the castle, he will be given his duties."

He would have to discuss this later with Hiccup, when they were not in the public eye of the villagers of Burgess. Nudging his heel into his own horse, he was moving again.

Hiccup squealed happily. "Oh, thank you father!"

The villagers calmed once it seemed the conversation between the King and his son was over. Jack's mother kept a close eye on them, before turning back to her son. "Oh Jackson, I feared you had done something wrong." She gave a sigh of relief. Stepping away, Mrs. Overland slowly approached Hiccup.

Hiccup clicked his tongue and Toothless trotted over to Ms. Overland. "Oh, you must be his mother! Say, what's his name? He never told me! If there is anything I should know, just tell me. Like allergies, or special things that are important. I want to give him the best home in the world. It'll take some bribing, but I'll try to do it! My dad's like a brick wall! If you try and argue with it, it will just stay there! But if you take a battering ram and run into it a few times, it'll go down faster than an acorn during fall time." Hiccup grinned. This was going to be awesome and he couldn't wait.

Mrs. Overland stared at the Prince in awe, her mouth open and eyes watching him as he spoke. She was brought back though at his words, she didn't understand. "Wait, are you taking him?" She asked.

She sounded bewildered, having not expected the Prince to want to take Jack with him. She had just assumed maybe they'd be getting some sort of reward for Jack helping the boy. Glancing back to her son, she frowned.

"But…what about my daughter and me?" She asked, gesturing to herself and Emma, who stood with her face tucked into her brothers side. "We're grateful that you want to take Jackson back with you, but.. He works, and Emma would miss him."

Hiccup didn't think this far. Now he just felt like a complete jerk. Hiccup sighed and thought. "Um...Well it's not really MY call, but if you'd like, I can send a few gold coins a month. Then, you can come and visit him any time you want. I'll send a donkey and a servant here to pick you guys up every other month."

With his arm around the small girl, Jack raised an eyebrow, watching his mother talk with Hiccup. Where he stood a distance away, he saw King Stoick, shooting looks in their direction.

Hiccup felt proud of himself. He could talk his dad into it. They were rich! Hiccup felt like he was now doing a good deed. "Come on, Jack!" Hiccup guessed that was his name since that's what she called the boy.

"I promise I will get you the best care that you need. If my father says, no, I'll make him say yes!" Hiccup was still grinning.

In a way, Mrs. Overland felt like she was selling out her son. But, the Prince seemed so set on this. Grinning excitedly like a child on Christmas. Sighing, she slowly nodded her head. The gold coins would make up more than anything for the money Jack wouldn't be bringing home from work and at least they'd be able to visit.

Jack was confused when the boy called for him, slowly stepping closer with Emma at his side. He stopped once he was by Hiccup and his mother, looking between them with confusion clear on his face. His mother was trying to keep from crying, taking her son's face and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Prince Hiccup will be taking you with him, Jackson." She told him.

Blue eyes wide, Jack looked at Hiccup, silently pleading for an explanation on why he was being taken away. Emma held tighter to him, shaking her head. She didn't want Jack to go, not without her.

"I-I don't…why?" Jack asked Hiccup, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

Hiccup felt his heart break at the sight of them. He knew that they were about to cry and it broke Hiccup's heart. "I...I'm...Don't cry...Please...Don't..." Hiccup hopped off of the horse, holding back his own tears. He was too soft to see a whole bunch of people crying.

"It's okay, Jack's mom! Jack's sister? It's fine! You'll get to see him! I promise! Please...Stop crying...I beg you..." Hiccup zipped from one person to the other, begging them to stop. He felt a tear stream down his own cheek as a lump formed in his throat. "I promise! Everything's going to be fine! He'll be taken care of! I swear! I'll make sure of it!" Hiccup was clearly distraught because of all of the sadness that now lurked in the air.

At some point, Emma had finally broken, her hands grabbing at Jack's shirt as tears spilled from her eyes. She wanted to tell at Hiccup, to hit him for taking her brother. Mrs. Overland plucked the small girl up in her arms, her own tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to soothe the girl, fingers stroking through her brown hair.

After a minute of trying to comfort them, Hiccup struggled to get into his saddle. Taking his cape, he used it to wipe his eyes. "Please...Come on...Jack...I'm sorry guys." Hiccup was barely able to choke this out as his hand grabbed the reins.

"Go, Jack, please." She begged, nodding towards Hiccup.

Trying to hold in his own tears, Jack couldn't bear to look at his sister. Biting hard at his bottom lip, he stepped closer to Hiccup. Was he supposed to climb up with him, or walk back to the castle? He looked up at the Prince, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Hiccup was waiting for them to finish up. He couldn't watch them anymore. If he did, then he would be a blubbering mess himself.

When he heard silence, he looked down, staring at Jack. "W-well...? Come on...There's room for two in this saddle..." Hiccup gave him a quirky smile. The way Jack looked at Hiccup made him feel like an arrow had just gone through his heart.

Carefully hoisting himself up onto the saddle, Jack frowned at just how close he was sitting to the Prince. He wasn't sure where to grab, so his fingers grasped onto the back of his cape. Looking down, he frowned when his eyes landed on his mother and Emma.

When Jack climbed up, Hiccup nodded to the two on the ground. "I...I'll send the gold and the servant in a week, that way you can visit as soon as possible." Hiccup waved to them and tried his best to smile. "Bye..." He waited for Jack to say his final goodbyes.

"I-I'll write." He told his mother, who nodded her head.

He couldn't handle seeing Emma like that, her legs and arms kicking as she tried to get free of her mother's hold. "Jack!" She screamed, tear filled brown eyes looking at him.

Jack looked away before he ended up throwing himself off the horse. Pressing his face into Hiccup's shoulder, he felt a tear slip from his eye. "Please…let's just go." He whispered, low enough for only the Prince to hear.

Hiccup nodded solemnly before he nudged Toothless. The horse whinnied and then started to trot along. Hiccup made him slow down when they got close to the king. He didn't want Stoick in earshot. Hiccup felt the pressure on his shoulder and then there was a soft wet spot.

The prince slowly pushed Jack's head up as he turned around in his saddle, looking directly at the blue-eyed male. "Listen...Jack, I'm sorry...I didn't know that it was going to be like this...I thought they'd be happy...That you'd be happy..." Hiccup had to dab at his own eyes again. His tears were too much for Hiccup. "I'm so sorry..." He choked out before placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side...They'll have a little more money to sustain themselves!" Hiccup was trying to cheer him up, even though he himself had tears in his eyes. "You still get to see them? It's like thirty minutes from here to there...Please be happy..."

Jack choked back a sob, lips trembling as he looked at the Prince. If Hiccup wanted him to be happy, why take him away from his family? Why couldn't he have done something else to thank Jack for helping him? And as much as he hated himself for the thought, maybe he shouldn't have helped. He should have allowed the thugs to beat the boy off and left on his way.

But Jack wasn't like that, and he wouldn't have left him there. Sighing, he looked away from Hiccup, not saying a word. Now he'd have to stay in a castle with a man who clearly did not like his presence, and missing his family. He wasn't even sure what he was being taken for. Did the King and Prince normally just walk into town and pick up villagers to become servants.

Sighing, Hiccup turned back around. Obviously Jack didn't want anything to do with him and that wasn't fine.

"Are you ready to leave?" Stoick questioned once Hiccup was close enough, his eyes only glancing at Jack for a second, before acting as if he wasn't even there.

"Yes...I'm ready..." With that, Stoick's horse started to saunter towards the castle. Hiccup keeping quiet like usual.

That was fine with Jack; he didn't want the King to see him like this. With a sniffle, he tried to hold back any more tears. He'd have plenty of time to cry, until he was allowed to see his family again.

As they neared the castle, Hiccup had gotten over his semi-glum mood. Raising his hands to the sky, Hiccup sang out. "There it is, Jack! This is where you're going to stay!"


	3. Remembering the Queen

**[[ Heyyo! ^^ Here's Chapter 3! I can't wait for y'all to read Chapter four! I started crying when Banshee and I were writing it! X3 I hope you enjoy it!**

Jack looked up when it was finally announced that they had arrived. At some point, his hands had released the grip he had on Hiccup's cape, arms wrapped around the younger male's body as he held onto him. He hadn't uttered a word, had kept quiet, cheek pressed against the other males back during their travel.

In front of them, Stoick's horse had stopped, servants coming to help their king and Prince from their steads. A large boy looking close to Hiccup's age, shifted near Toothless, his eyes looking up to the Prince, eyebrows raised when he saw the white haired male behind him.

"You, Fishlegs!" Stoick called to him, the slave boy jolted at the man's sudden attention. "Take the boy and have him get washed up."

Nodding frantically, the blonde servant looked to Jack, waiting for him to release his hold on Hiccup. His thighs and bum were sore from riding, but Jack's arms slipped away from Hiccup and with Fishleg's help, he was climbing down from the horse.

Before he could even get a word out or rub his sore limbs, the blonde was already rushing him back to the castle. Jack chanced one glance over his shoulder, looking to Hiccup, before he was pulled into the large building. Inside was loud, full of servants cleaning the place for the royals return and knights walking around without a care. It was much different from the town of Burgess.

Hiccup watched as Jack was suddenly pulled away from him. "I'll see you later, Jack! Fishlegs will show you where my bedroom is, okay?" Hiccup tried to smile as he saw how hurt Jack was. This was his fault. Hiccup felt like a horrible person.

Toothless was soon taken to the stalls and Hiccup walked with his father. He sighed as he looked up at him. "So...What do you have to say? I know you're about to spill some of your 'All Mighty Wisdom'." The sarcasm was strong and Hiccup didn't care. He was looking to piss his father off, especially since he had pissed him off when they were in Burgess.

Stoick glanced to Hiccup, clearing his throat as they walked into the castle. Servants bowed as the King and his son walked by, a woman was requested to go bathe the filth off of Jack, and told to measure him to get some spare clothes for him to put on.

"I don't know what your intentions are with the boy, but know he will not be receiving any special treatment." He said, turning to look at Hiccup. "He will stay in the servant's quarters; will tend to the same chores. Any disobedience and you will be the one to punish him. And if you do not give him a fitting punishment, I will have someone else do it."

He wasn't going to go easy on Jack; he would receive the same treatment as any other servant in his kingdom. If he made a mess, did something wrong, he was to be whipped. The lashes depending on how bad of a mess he had made.

Hiccup scoffed. "Are you serious!? He saved my life, father! I can't believe you! I can't believe that you'd act this way towards him! He should be given special treatment!" He shook his head and sighed. His father's face said enough.

"Fine...But I am not whipping him! No one will be whipping him! I promised his family that he would be treated with the utmost care and respect! If they come here to find welts and bruises then they'll get mad!"

"He will be punished Hiccup, if you don't want him whipped, you better make sure that he knows his place quickly." Stoick told him, his tone letting the boy know that he wasn't planning on changing his mind any time soon.

Hiccup may have told Mrs. Overland that he would be treated well, but Jack would be given the same treatment as any other servant. None of his servants were given special treatment. The boy was lucky enough that Stoick was even allowing him to come and live under his roof. To him, that was special treatment enough.

"I still don't understand why you wanted him. Fishlegs is near your age."

Plus the blonde servant didn't make a mess. He was book smart, and knew quickly when to keep his mouth shut and to do what he was told.

"Ew, he's weird and disgusting. He's such a know it all, too. And a goody two shoes. So, no. Don't bring it up again." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up. "Also, father, I told them that I would be sending in one of our servants and a donkey for them every other month. They will also be getting some gold coins every month so they can support their family." Hiccup looked up at his father defiantly.

When he was told what Hiccup promised the family, he gave a groan, running a large hand over his face and through his thick beard. "Fine, they may visit, and we will discuss how much gold is to be sent."

With that, he waved his hand, clearly dismissing the Prince.

Hiccup laughed triumphantly as he waved to his father.

"Thank you, dad!" Hiccup grinned and headed off to his bedroom. He had some schoolwork to do and he wanted to get it done before Jack arrived. He loved his schoolwork. It let him take his mind off of things. Maybe Hiccup could use his work as an excuse to keep Jack in his room. Maybe he could help Hiccup study and that way when one of the female servants gave him a test he'd be ready!

Hiccup waited for Jack to arrive.

Jack already wasn't enjoying much of his treatment, being washed by women as if he were a child again, and no matter how many times he tried to shove them away; they wouldn't back off or allow him to clean himself. Especially when it came to his hair, which drew a lot of attention. The women bickered low to themselves, oddly finding fascination with the color.

"Oh! And look at his teeth!" A woman gasped, her fingers suddenly pulling his mouth open so that she could look at his teeth. "You'd think with how dirty he was when he came in here, his teeth would be bad. But look!" She continued to gush, turning her head to look at the other women. "White as freshly fallen snow!"

By the time he was done being washed and dressed, Jack was quickly rushed out of the room, meeting up with the blonde servant boy named Fishlegs. The large boy gave a chuckle, eyes sweeping over the thin, clean frame of Jack.

"I'll be escorting you back to the Prince's room." The boy told him.

Holding his tongue from saying anything, Jack silently followed after the other boy as they moved down halls and around other servants towards Hiccup's room. Arms wrapped around himself, blue eyes peered around them, trying to take in every inch of the room, without trying to show his interest.

Each wall seemed to be decorated in either animal skins or old Viking weapons. Once in a while, there was also a large photo framed in gold. Each one showing a woman who looked almost identical to Hiccup. Probably the Prince's mother, and the King's late wife. She was beautiful, with long auburn hair and green eyes much like Hiccup's. As much as Jack didn't want to admit it, he had to guess that was where the Prince got his good looks.

Because he definitely didn't get them from the King.

Fishlegs shifted when they arrived at Hiccup's room, bowing and then quickly leaving once he knew Jack would be fine from there.

"Ah...Yes, thank you Fishlegs." Hiccup put on a fake smile and let him be on his way. "Hello, Jack! How do you like your first day here so far? It's nice isn't it?" Hiccup was grinning like an idiot as he looked Jack up and down. "See how much better this is? Look at you! You look so clean now!" Hiccup was trying to cheer up an obviously depressed Jack. Jack's attention turned to the Prince as he spoke. The way he spoke, was as if he'd just received some sort of puppy he was excited to play with. Sighing, Jack reached up, running his fingers through his hair. It was so soft, clear of tangles and no signs at all that he'd been picked up off the street. He'd been cleaned, polished almost, as if some sort of trophy for the boy to show to his friends.

"Say, would you like to help me with some of my homework?" Hiccup handed him a piece of parchment. "What? Don't look at me like that. Do you think that I'm an idiot just because I'm a royal? Believe it or not I am actually really smart. I have to study sometimes though." Hiccup let out a soft laugh as he stared into those blue eyes of his. With a scowl, he took the parchment handed to him.

"I was brought here to do your homework?" He asked, clearly unhappy with this.

He had half a mind to crush the paper up in his hand and throw it back into that excited face. He couldn't stand looking at him, seeing those green eyes staring at him as if Hiccup was seeing right through him, straight to his soul. Looking away from him, the white haired male bit at his lip.

"Well, you can either stay here and help me study or my father can find out that I'm letting you skip out on some chores that he wants to assign to you." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest. The smile on his face was quickly disappearing. It seemed as if Hiccup's kindness and patience was running out.

Jack gave a snort, moving to sit down against the wall. It wasn't like he'd been the one to offer skipping out on these 'chores' but he wasn't going to help some spoiled Prince with his homework. Besides, why wasn't he given some sort of tutor or something to help him?

"Fine. Go sit down then. I'll do it myself and wait for my father to come in so he can take you to the dungeon where you'll be sleeping." Hiccup shook his head and snatched the paper from Jack. He began looking from a book to the paper then back to the book. Every now and then he'd write something down.

Hiccup felt horrible. What was he doing wrong? He tried to make Jack feel welcome and at home, but for some reason that was not happening.

The Prince let out a long sigh as he placed his head in his hands. It was awkward having Jack in here. He was being silent and it was getting tense in there.

If Hiccup thought he was going to get scared of being told he'd be sleeping in the dungeon, he had thought wrong. Wrapping his arms around himself, the boy let his cheek rest on his knee. From where Hiccup sat at a desk, he could hear pages being turned in a book, and the noise of a pen over the parchment he had been given.

Giving a small yawn, blue eyes closed. His jaw was still a little sore from the hit he'd taken earlier from the thug, and he remembered one of the women in the other room murmuring something to the other's about a bruise. Letting out a slow breath through his nose, Jack tried to ignore the lulls of sleep. Though, it wasn't like there was anything else for him to do, besides help Hiccup with his homework.

Fat chance he was doing that.

Hiccup noticed after a few minutes that the other one was falling asleep. There was no way in Odin's great green earth that he was going to do that. Not after the way he refused to do his homework with him. And definitely not after his acts of kindness weren't even acknowledged.

"Hey!" The Prince snapped loudly. "Stay up! You're not going to sleep in here. You can sleep when it's time." Hiccup made sure that Jack was up by throwing a piece of paper at him.

Jolted awake by Hiccup's voice, Jack groaned, tired blue eyes narrowed when he saw Hiccup. His mouth opened, ready to snap at the other male. He wasn't going to deal with this, not after everything that had happened today.

All of a sudden Stoick slammed the door open. "Son! Where is that boy?" The King stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the room before landing on him. "Oh. There he is. What's he doing in your room? What did we talk about!?"

Jack quickly pulled himself up to his feet.

Hiccup pointed to Jack. "He was helping me study!" He lied blatantly. "But if you need him then fine. Take him." Hiccup turned back around to finish his work.

Pressing himself closer to the wall, Jack waited for whatever may happen next. He was shocked that Hiccup lied about him helping, especially due to the fact that he wasn't at all.

"Boy...Come with me..." Stoick waited for Jack to come along.

Sighing when Stoick told him to come, he left the room, not even glancing back to Hiccup.

When Jack exited the room, Stoick slammed the door and gruffly grabbed Jack by the arm, dragging him along.

A small noise of surprise left him when the door was slammed shut, and then the King was grabbing his arm, his hold hard as he pulled Jack down the hall. Confused by the rough treatment, Jack tried to tug himself free. He could walk on his own, and he felt like any minute his arm might break under the larger male's hold.

"Stop struggling!" Stoick snapped loudly. He found one of the supply closets and threw Jack in there like a rag doll.

Jack stumbled, falling in a heap on the floor of the supply closet.

"Listen to me!" He ordered loudly. Stoick got closer to Jack and pointed a finger directly in his face. "I don't know what my son has planned for you, but I just want you to know not to expect ANYTHING else from us! Do you understand!? My son might be nice to you, but I won't. I will make sure you squirm and cry. I will make sure that your blood, sweat, and tears will literally be put into every single excruciating task that I give you. I will make you work for days on end with no breaks. Do you hear me!? Your punishments will be ten times worse than any other servants! Hiccup tried to convince me not to punish you, but I will. You are not some fine piece of China. You are filth and scum that came from a town just like you. Hiccup might think that you are the best thing on Earth because you saved him, but I will keep seeing you like what you are."

Looking up, he hadn't been surprised when Stoick began to yell at him. His finger pointed at him, as if accusing him of something. Eyebrows furrowed, he narrowed his eyes at the King as he yelled. Thinking Jack would be stupid enough to think he'd be getting some sort of special treatment.

Stoick grabbed Jack and tossed him out. "Fishlegs take him to the dungeon and get him ready for tomorrow! Get Gobber to start on dinner!"

"You royals are all the same." He stated, trying to stay defiant as he continued to glare at the man.

From where Fishleg's stood nearby, he gasped, placing his hands over his mouth as he looked between the King and the white haired boy. No one had ever spoken back to Stoick, no one aside from Hiccup and Gobber. But the servants knew better, not to try and anger him any further.

Ignoring the way the blonde boy shook his head, trying to keep him quiet, Jack still continued to speak. "I may be scum to you, but unlike you I learned how to take care of myself. I went out every night and worked my butt off to bring food back to my mother and sister. I never expected people to bow down and kiss the god damn ground I walked on!"

Fishlegs cowered back, eyes wide, staring at Stoick. He saw the way the man's face reddened with anger, clearly not at all pleased that Jack was yelling back at him. Quickly, he turned, rushing down the hall in an attempt to get Hiccup before Stoick possibly killed Jack right there on the spot.

Stoick clenched his fists as he heard the way the boy talked to him. "Who do you think you are!? You think that you can just cuss at me because my son says you won't get punished!? Obviously you didn't hear me right!"

Hiccup heard the pounding on his door and looked up at Fishlegs. "Yes? What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

Hiccup's eyes widened at what he told him. He quickly sprang up from his seat and rushed out of his room, slipping past Fishlegs quickly.

"I should kill you. I should snap your neck. Bash your head in." The grip tightened as he went to strike Jack.

Jack watched the way his arm raised, and did not flinch, waiting for the blow. But before the King could hit him, Hiccup was rushing past and grabbing onto the raised arm. Blue eyes watched him, confused on why Hiccup was stopping Stoick from striking him.

"No! Dad stop!" Hiccup latched on to the king's arm as he raised it up. His body went up with the arm.

"Let go, Hiccup! He disrespected me and I have to punish him!" Stoick screamed into his boy's face.

Screaming right back in defiance, Hiccup clutched him tighter. "I thought I told you not to! Remember what happened last time you lost your temper!? R-remember when Mom left you because you be-headed that innocent man...Do you remember...?" Hiccup felt tears roll down his cheeks. "That's why she left, Dad! You know this..." Hiccup's eyes glistened as more tears formed and went down his cheeks following the trails of the previous ones. They hit his father's shirt and soaked in.

Stoick's movements seemed to falter when his wife was brought up, until finally his arm was lowering and he gave a huff. His eyes narrowed once at Jack, before he was turning and leaving the hallway. He didn't turn to comfort his child, but he stopped one of his knights, telling the man that Jack was still to be punished for speaking out to him.

Hiccup fell to the floor, his knees hitting the ground as he used his cloak to cry in to. Odin how he missed his mother.

"20 lashes, for speaking out to the king." He grumbled, voice low.

The man left, closing himself away in his room where he could weep in solitude. Fishlegs had come back, eyes glancing between Jack and Hiccup. The knight that Stoick had spoken to came, motioning for Fishlegs to tend to the distressed Prince. Nodding numbly, Fishlegs moved to kneel down next to Hiccup, trying to think of something to say to help stop him from crying.

"Come." The knight ordered, looking to Jack. "His Majesty will not be happy if you aren't punished."

Hiccup gasped softly when the knight said for him to be whipped. Standing up on shaky legs, Hiccup stumbled over to the knight. "I kno-know you heard us. H-he's not going to be punished!" Hiccup took the knight by the armor that he had on. Hiccup's anger and sadness fueled the adrenaline that gave him the strength to throw the Knight on the ground.

The knight, Jack, and Fishlegs were stunned when Hiccup pushed the armored man down onto the floor.

"F-Fishlegs. Go tell Gobber t-t-to start dinner...You. Kn-knight...Go back to your post...Lets not wh-whip him and say we did..." Hiccup grabbed Jack by the arm, urging him to head to his room. Nodding again when he was told to go tell Gobber to start dinner, Fishlegs quickly hurried off.

All along the way Hiccup let out little sniffles as he used Jack for slight support. Being tugged back to Hiccup's room, Jack didn't say anything, frowning as he listened to the soft sniffles as the Prince tried to keep from crying as he walked. When they arrived at the room, he sat on his bed and let out a loud sob, grabbing a pillow and burying his face into it. Hiccup laid down, crying into the pillow loudly. He missed his mom. His mom was the nicest person in the world and she was the best Queen in the world. Maybe that was why Stoick was so hard on the inside. Blue eyes watched him throw himself down onto the large bed, face pressing into the pillow. Unsure what to do, Jack slowly walked over to the bedside.

He didn't say anything, not yet. Tentatively, he reached out, stroking his fingers down Hiccup's spine in an attempt to comfort him. He was used to comforting his sister, but not so much a stranger. Whenever Emma would cry, he would hold her and rock slowly until she quieted down.

Hiccup felt the fingers running down his spine and he felt a cold chill spread through him. He was never used to people comforting him. Only his mother and when he thought of her again, he only cried some more. He only wanted to see his Mom. Where was she now? Would she ever come back? Hiccup let his body shake with each sob that racked his body.

"Why did you do that?" Jack finally found himself asking.

After his crying episode was done he heard the boy ask him why he did that. "Wh-why did I do what...? S-save you...? Or throw th-the guard down...?" Hiccup slowly pulled the pillow away and looked up at Jack; his green eyes still glistening from the tears.

He pulled his hand back as soon as the crying was over, shifting back a little uncomfortably as he continued to stand at the side of the bed. When Hiccup asked him if he meant the guard or saving him, he found himself nodding to both. If Stoick wanted him punished, wouldn't it only be worse on them and the guard if he wasn't?

"I...I did it because it's not fair...You saved me and that means you should be treated with respect. The way my father treats you is wrong."

Hiccup stood up after a few minutes of explaining that to Jack. He wiped his eyes with his cloak and shuffled over to the desk. "I need to get this homework d-done...You can sleep in my bed until I have to go eat...Then you'll have to sleep in the dungeon with everyone else...I could try and sneak you some more food..." Hiccup let out a shaky sigh as he started writing. "Ever since Mom died we fix a plate for her and put it down in her place. We just throw the food away, but I can convince Gobber to let me keep it. He understands how hungry I am...I can sneak it in here and give it to you. Mom would un-understand..."

His face scrunched up when Hiccup said he could sleep in his bed, and Jack shook his head. He didn't want to, couldn't do something like that. Instead, he moved back to the wall he'd been sitting against before Stoick had come to get him. Sitting down, he leaned his head back against the wall. He watched Hiccup, watched him walk over to sit down and return to the homework he'd had to stop to come help him.

Just when Hiccup thought he was done, he cried again. This time it was silent and the tears slowly pitter pattered onto the paper. They glistened in the candle light and soaked into the paper. His body shook a little as he tried suppressing his sobs. He accomplished this by biting his bottom lip hard.

Jack heard the way his tone changed as his mother was brought back up, and before he knew it, he was pushing away from the wall and again returning to Hiccup's side. Still as hesitant as the first time, he reached up, this time letting his fingers brush through the Prince's hair.

"Your mother sounds like a good person."

Hiccup's grip on the quill tightened until his knuckles turned white. "Sh-sh-she was...She was the best mother in-in the world...And I miss her so much...Oh, Odin I miss her, Jack." The tears spilled onto the paper faster as he let a loud sob come from his mouth. "I just w-wish my dad didn't scare her o-off! N-now she's gone an-and I'll never be able to find her..." Hiccup trembled and his head made contact with the table as he couldn't bear to keep it up anymore.

Hiccup sobbed loudly into the table. After years of not having a mother, you'd think Hiccup would be able to get over it. But Hiccup wasn't like most boys his age. He was soft and sensitive. He just wished he could change. He wished that he could be a brute like his father, but he wasn't. He'd never be that cruel.

Frowning as Hiccup only cried harder, Jack slipped his fingers out of his hair, before slowly wrapping his arms around him. Biting at his lip, he stroked Hiccup's back and shoulders as the boy wept. He wasn't really sure what to say, he hardly knew Hiccup, couldn't remember much from when the Queen still lived in the castle.

He hadn't known about her leaving though, the village of Burgess had come to believe that Queen Valka had simply passed during child birth. They'd all believed that was the reason why they hardly saw the king, how he'd mostly kept himself locked up in the castle and never came aside from once a year where he'd parade through the town and then leave as quickly as he'd shown up.

Hiccup felt the arms wrapping around him and he only buried his face into Jack's shoulder, crying loudly as he wanted to just morph into Jack's body and sob. He didn't want to let go. Not even when Gobber called from down the hall saying that it was Dinnertime.

Resting his chin on the top of the Prince's head, Jack allowed him to cry as long as he needed, fingers trailing slowly down his back and through his hair as he tried to sooth him. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice down the hall called for Hiccup to come eat, that Jack's arms slipped away from Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly pulled away and looked up at Jack, his bottom lip trembling as the tears slid out. He waved to Jack, sadly. "Y-y-you can sleep in the bed...I-I don't care...I-I-I'll be back..." Hiccup stood up on his, once again, shaky legs and stumbled out of the room.

He watched the boy leave the room, before glancing over to the bed. He didn't want to, but he was exhausted and wanted to lie down. Slowly, he approached the bed, sitting onto the soft mattress. It was a comfort he wasn't use to, his own bed at home being so soft at this one. Lying down, it didn't take long for the white haired male to fall asleep.

Hiccup arrived in the dinner hall and looked at Gobber, tears still in his eyes. He then took his place across from his father and slowly started to eat.

Stoick looked to Hiccup when the boy came to sit down, taking a sip from his chalice before he cleared his throat. "Where is your servant, Hiccup?"

Hiccup glanced at his father briefly before taking another bite. "I uh...He's in my room cleaning something up for me..." Hiccup lied once more.

The dinner was quiet, but it wasn't anything that Stoick wasn't use to. Something made him not quickly believe his sons words, but he knew Hiccup would not lie to him. Or so he thought. Through the whole meal, Hiccup didn't say a word after he and the king talked about whatever his father wanted to talk about. When he was done, some servants came and cleared the table. Fishlegs went to walk away, but Hiccup grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Save Mom's plate...I'm still hungry. Bring it to my room." Fishlegs nodded obediently and took the queen's plate. Hiccup then stood up quickly. "Night, dad...Love you..." Hiccup didn't look at him as he headed for the door to leave.

Watching Hiccup stand when he was finished dinner, the man nodded his head. "Good night son." Before Hiccup could completely leave the room, Stoick called for him. "Make sure that servant of yours is escorted to the dungeon. Don't want him running on his own."

"Yeah...Sure...I'll do just that..." Hiccup shook his head and walked out.

He didn't trust Jack, knew that he would need to be broken in before Stoick trusted that he wouldn't try to steal anything from their home. He wasn't even happy knowing he was in Hiccup's room alone, that he could possibly take the chance of attacking the Prince once he returned.

When he arrived back into his room Fishlegs was already standing outside the door. "I brought the food." He whispered. Hiccup took the plate. "Thanks...Now go on...I need some time alone..." Fishlegs nodded and then shuffled off. Hiccup softly closed the door.

He slipped over next to Jack and started to slowly shake him. "Jack...Jack...Wake up...I have the food." Hiccup was holding the plate with one hand while his other hand rested on the other male's shoulder.

Curled up on the bed, Jack gave a small sound of protest when Hiccup tried to wake him. Rolling over, he found himself pressing closer to the sudden heat beside him. His arm wrapped around the Prince's waist, tucking himself closer to Hiccup as he tried to return back to the dream he'd been previously having.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he felt the other's arms wrap around his waist. When he was tugged forward, the Prince made a yelping noise and tried to squirm away. "J-Jack! Let go! Y-you're going to make me spill the food!" Hiccup felt his cheeks warm up.

But the shaking didn't stop, and slowly his eyes opened, blinking a few times as he tried to recall where he was. The bed much softer than his own, the room even smelling much different than his own.

"Five more minutes." He whispered, eyes slowly closing.

It took his brain a few minutes to recall where he was. Quickly releasing the hold he had on Hiccup, Jack pushed himself back until he went falling off the side of the bed, gasping out in pain when he landed on the floor. Panting, he stared up at the ceiling. He was at the castle, he was not home anymore. He was a servant to Hiccup Haddock and King Stoick.

Hiccup winced when the other fell and he held out a hand to catch him, but he was too late. "Are you okay...?" Hiccup asked, trying not to giggle at the other. "You'd make a better Jester if you ask me, Jack." Hiccup set the food on the bed and sauntered over to his desk, sitting down and resuming his homework. Slowly but surely Hiccup felt his cheeks cool off.

"So...My dad told me to tell you that you need to sleep in the dungeon. I know I already told you before, but I just wanted to remind you...I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep on a cot..."

Sighing, Jack slowly sat up; hands reaching back to rub at his now aching back. Today was just nothing but pain, wasn't it? But still, it could have been worse, if Hiccup hadn't stopped Stoick before he could strike him. Slowly standing, he looked to the bed where Hiccup had set a plate of food.

"Thank you..." He called over quietly, before sitting down on the edge of the bed to eat the food.

Hiccup smiled softly and looked over his shoulder at Jack. "You're welcome. Now hurry up before you get in trouble, okay?" Hiccup turned back around and wrote the last few things that he had to write for his homework. Closing the book, Hiccup put it on the ground.

Maybe he'd been a little harsh on the Prince. He'd just been so mad, having been taken away from his family, forced to come here where he was to live until Hiccup grew tired of him. Frowning, Jack began to eat in silence.

When Jack finished eating, Hiccup stood up, took the plate and set it on his bedside table. He grabbed Jack by the arm and lifted him up, looking him over. "Okay...I don't see any stains. I just didn't want the guards thinking that I let you eat more than what you were supposed to."

Jack was about to pull himself off the bed when Hiccup grabbed his arm, causing him to stumble a bit as he tried to keep from losing balance at the sudden movement. Looking at Hiccup, he watched the way those green eyes looked him over, before the Prince clarified what he'd been doing that for.

Hiccup grinned and grabbed some Pajamas. "Now, I have to change, so goodnight Jack. I hope you sleep well." Hiccup turned away from Jack so he could exit his room.

Walking to the door, he gave a small wave over his shoulder. Closing the door behind him, Jack saw that same knight from earlier. Apparently, he'd been the one assigned to take Jack down to the dungeon.

"Are you here to punish me?" Jack asked.

With a snort, the knight shook his head. "Not unless you've done something else to anger the King." With that, the man was leading him away from Hiccup's room and down many halls until they were going down a pair of stairs leading into the dungeon. Jack saw Fishleg's, sitting next to a window as he tried to read a book by the moonlight. The female servant from earlier was there, grinning when she saw Jack.

"This is where you'll be staying." The knight told him, before turning to leave the dungeon.

Walking over to an empty cot, Jack sighed as he lay down. He'd have to get used to it here, used to King Stoick unhappy with his presence and with whatever tasks were given to him.

As soon as he heard the door close, Hiccup slipped off his clothes and put the new ones on. "Oh...These are so comfortable!" Hiccup hugged himself and hummed. Crawling into the bed, Hiccup blew out the candle, which then made the room dark. Hiccup turned onto his side and laid his head on the pillow. He threw the covers on himself, got situated one more time, and fell asleep quickly.

**[[ I hope y'all liked it! Now it depends on the circumstances if I can post Chapter 4 on Friday, so just a heads up, I might not be able to! I'm sorry! I might be able to put it up Saturday or Tuesday! See ya next time!**


	4. Pain and Punishment

Hiccup felt hands all over him. They were grabbing, touching, groping. Shooting awake, Hiccup found the servants waking him up.

"Don't do that!" He scolded loudly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Apologizing, the servants bowed their heads as they backed out of the room. Hiccup shook his head and scratched it at the same time. Letting out a soft yawn as he got up, Hiccup shuffled over to the bathroom. Snatching up some clean clothes along the way to the bathroom, Hiccup noticed something about what it looked like outside. It was sunny and there were no clouds.

"Uh oh..." Hiccup whispered to himself. Did he dare look at the calender he had made himself? Hiccup's head slowly turned as he saw that it was Thursday. Today was Archery day. Hiccup was thankful that he was able to skip Archery the last two weeks because it was cloudy and raining, but today it was not.

Wanting so desperately to smash his head against the bathroom mirror, Hiccup suppressed the urge to do so. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth. He combed down his bedhead and looked at himself. If he hurried up, he could make it in time to see Jack.

Hiccup sprinted out of the room quickly and made his way downstairs to the dungeon. Where was Jack? Hiccup ran up to the guard who was there last night. He flinched slightly when Hiccup came up to him, moving back a step.

"Where's Jack?" Hiccup asked in an almost begging sort of tone.

"Your father has assigned him to go help one of the other servants outside with the horses."

Outside, Jack was trying to avoid getting kicked in the face by one of the horses. It was a dark gray color, and in the light, it almost looked blue. In front of the horse stood Fishleg's, trying to get the animal to hold still so that Jack and him could wash the animal.

This hadn't been his first task though, oh no. The guard had shaken him awake, and was told to go wash the dishes. As soon as that had been finished, he'd been called outside to help the other servant with washing, feeding and making sure nothing was wrong with the horses. He was then to scoop out their stalls, and then the guard was to come back and tell him what Stoick wanted him to do next.

"Try talking to the horse." Jack offered to Fishleg's.

Nodding, the boy stroked the animals snout, speaking softly as he tried to calm the riled animal. Both boys looked up when the King entered, his eyes landing on the two of them. He clearly seemed unimpressed with how they had yet to calm the animal.

"Is this too difficult of a task for you?" He asked Jack. "I could send you to clean up after my knights."

Stoick hadn't stayed long, and finally Jack and Fishlegs were able to calm the horse enough to get him cleaned.

Jack didn't see why Stoick had him bathed the day before, because he was covered in dirt by the time he'd finished with the horses. Afterwards, he was told to go clean the bathrooms.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay...When I'm done with Archery you go get him. Because he deserves a break..." Hiccup shook his head one more time before pivoting on his heel and walking out of the dungeon.

Hiccup strung the bow nervously. "S-so like this...?" The instructor sighed. Her name was Merida and she came over, straightening out his arm.

"No! Yer doin' it all wrong!" She snapped, smacking his hand. "Now do it righ' or don't do it at all!" Hiccup sighed loudly. He was so close to choosing the second option. He had been trying over and over and each time he hit the outside of the target.

When Hiccup finally strung the bow for the last time that day, he didn't expect anything to happen. He actually tried to do it this time. Sweat beaded up on his face as he was getting extremely nervous. He let go and the arrow went whizzing straight for the bull's eye. It hit and Hiccup slung the bow in the air. "Yes! Haha! How about that, Merida!?"

She nodded, impressed by the lack of practice. "That's good...Ah'm impressed...Now next week we will have ter hit a moving target. Now go!"

Hiccup sprinted off back to the dungeon. "Where's Jack?" He asked the guard again.

When Hiccup approached the guard, the man told him that he'd find the servant boy in one of the various bathrooms. But he wasn't sure himself which one the boy was at.

"Useless!" Hiccup snapped loudly. "I told you to go find him! You know when Archery is over!" Hiccup turned back around and started to go through the bathrooms.

"Jack?" He called out softly. "Jack!?" Hiccup kept calling out for him.

Jack looked up when he heard the familiar, cheerful voice of the Prince. He was currently on his knees in the process of scrubbing the floor. Sighing, he wiped his brow, before sitting up a little.

Of course Jack would be in the last bathroom Hiccup would look in. "Hey, Jack!" Hiccup went rushing over. "Oh, nice job! Come on you deserve a break from all of this hard work!" Hiccup was grinning down upon the older boy who was now on his knees. "Guess what! I made a bulls eye in Archery today!" Hiccup was boasting loudly.

He just.. didn't understand this kid sometimes. One minute he was all smiles, then he'd be annoyed.

"I haven't finished yet.." He told him, gesturing to the rest of the bathroom.

When Hiccup began to talk about his archery, Jack eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was he telling him this? Didn't he have friends he could discuss this with? Sighing, Jack moved to begin cleaning the tub.

"No offense, but I'd rather get this done now."

He just wanted to get everything finished for the day, so that, maybe he could start writing that letter to his mother. He just wanted the days to go by quickly so that he could see his family. He couldn't even bear to think of how Emma was taking the first day without him.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "You can't be serious...I try and be nice to you and you just...Just..." Hiccup growled as he tried to think of the word he was looking for.

"I-I've done nothing but try and help you! I just want to help and you...I..." Hiccup stamped his foot. "Why won't you accept my acts of kindness!? Why!?" Jack could see where Hiccup got his voice. It rose higher than it usually did and boomed off of the walls. "It's like you don't care! It's like you're fine being miserable! Then when I come up and try to be nice, you just act so abrasive towards me!" Hiccup finally found the word.

"Like the yesterday when I tried to talk to you! You just turned your head and didn't look at me. You didn't even acknowledge me, Jack!"

Growing angry himself, Jack turned, blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Hiccup. "You have got to be kidding me!"

He threw down the rag he'd been using, storming closer until he was standing directly in front of the Prince. He held himself back from hitting the other, knowing it would get him nowhere.

"You could have left me home, with my family!" He snarled angrily. "Instead, I was brought here as a servant to clean up after you, your father, your men, and even your horses!"

His own voice raised, blue eyes glistening with tears he tried to hold back. Wrapping his arms around himself, Jack stepped back, looking away from Hiccup as he tried to control his emotions.

"I.. I just want to go home."

With that said, he moved past the smaller boy, not even caring now that he hadn't finished cleaning the bathroom. He just wanted to get away, before he let Hiccup see any tears that managed to fall.

Hiccup stared into his eyes. "I was trying to be nice! I told you! My father is an ass!" Hiccup shook his head more. "I tried to talk to him! I told you that I was trying to give you the best treatment that you deserve!"

"Bringing me away from my family was nice?!" Jack exclaimed, turning to look at Hiccup.

Laughing, he shook his head, continuing to walk away from the Prince. This was ridiculous. How was becoming a servant a reward?! He only felt like a prisoner in Hiccup's home, and the only ones trying to make him feel welcomed were the other servants.

Hiccup was getting so frustrated that he felt his own tears forming in his eyes. "You know he won't listen! I-I've tried!"

"Well, I just wanted to reward! you for saving me! I gave your family money, and they're visiting in six days! I mean, come on! What more could you want!?"

Hiccup looked down at the mentioning of wanting his family. "Well...They're visiting...Jack, no. Stop...Come here, where are you going." Hiccup groaned and followed him out.

"Stop walking...Jack..." Hiccup grabbed him by his shirt and pulled, trying to get the older boy to stop. "Please, listen to me..."

He heard Hiccup follow him out, and then felt his hand grab into his shirt, trying to pull him to a stop. Stopping, Jack turned again, looking to the younger male as tears streaked down his face.

"What?"

Hiccup felt the tears roll down his cheek as Jack snapped at him so harshly. "I...I'm sorry! Jack, I'm sorry! I have been trying to make you feel at home here, but you just keep pushing me away!" Hiccup's grip tightened. "I want to be your friend! Jack, I need friends...I hate it here! Dad always tries to make me hang out with the other rich kids, but I don't like them! They're mean, annoying, and snobbish!"

Hiccup took in a shaky breath and wiped his eyes and cheeks. "It is so lonely and boring here...And I'm tired of it...Tired of it! I thought that since you saved me, you saw something in me that no one else did! I thought that maybe we could be friends! I thought because you saved me, you wanted to be friends..." Hiccup let go and took a step away. "I...I guess I was wrong."

Looking up at Jack one last time, Hiccup turned on the back of his shoe and marched away sadly to his room. Now he was the one that wanted to be alone. The whole way to his room, Hiccup was shaking his head, causing his hair to flip and tears to launch outwards.

Giving a shaky breath, Jack watched him go. He would have loved to befriend Hiccup, but it wouldn't be that easy like this. Being taken from his family, made to clean the castle and be treated cruelly by the King.

Sighing, he shook his head, walking away. He knew he was skipping out on the rest of the tasks he'd been given, but he didn't want to do anything now. Arriving at the dungeon, he collapsed onto the cot, pressing his face into it as he silently cried.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but at some point, two guards came to get him. King Stoick had found out he hadn't finished cleaning the bathroom, or anything else he'd been assigned. Brought out of the dungeon, Jack didn't fight them off as he was brought to a room.

Stoick stood up by a throne, eyes narrowing when he saw Jack. "Get Hiccup, I want him to witness the servants punishment." He told one of the guards.

Nodding, the man left to retrieve the Prince. While they waited, the other guard pulled off Jack's tunic, turning him so that his back faced the King.

After some time, Hiccup got up and finished his crying. He shook his head and went to do some English homework that one of the servants gave him to do.

Hearing knock on his door, Hiccup yelled from the inside. "Come in!" When two guards came in, Hiccup smiled. "Hey, guys! What are you to doing?" They didn't look happy and they didn't say a word except for, "Come with us. The King wants to show you something." They sounded slightly upset when they said that and Hiccup tilted his head to the side.

"O...kay..." Hiccup drawled out the 'O' as he stood up. Briskly walking out of his room he headed over to the Throne room. The guards knew Hiccup was going to be upset and they hated seeing the Prince cry. He was so fragile and it took its toll on everyone, except the king.

Hiccup gasped at the sight that lay before him. "J-Jack? Dad!? What are you doing!? What is this!? Do you not remember what we talked about!?" Hiccup ran over to grab Jack's arm.

Jack didn't look when he heard the guards come back with Hiccup, but he heard Hiccup's voice, and then felt his hands when he grabbed Jack's arm.

"I told you he was to be punished, son." Stoick told him. He then motioned for the Prince yo move. "Step aside."

One of the guards already held the whip that would be used. He stared at the King, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it if he saw Hiccup's face. They waited for Hiccup to move away from Jack.

Hiccup shook his head. "No! Dad! He will not be punished!" Hiccup had Jack by the arm, holding the appendage close to his heart. "I said no!"

Hiccup felt his eyes strain as they started to produce tears. "You will not harm Jack, dad!" A tear rolled down his cheek and it hit Jack's arm. "I will not let you..."

Hiccup was acting like a toddler that didn't get his way. He stood up and tried to help Jack stand up as well. "Come on, Jack."

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, causing everyone in the room to pause.

Hiccup flinched when his father yelled at him. The tears slowly streaming down his face.

Jack's head turned, looking to the boy as he held his arm. He felt the tears, and wanted to wrap his arms around him. To comfort him, as he had the day before. But, he'd only get into more trouble if he did that. So he stood still.

"Release him, or you will be punished as well for disobedience."

The guards were shocked, never had Stoick threatened to whip his own child. But then, Hiccup had never tried to stop his father when punishing a servant. This was different, because it was Jack. It was the boy he'd brought, the one Stoick clearly disliked more than any other servant brought to his kingdom.

"Fine...You'll have to whip us both. I am not leaving without Jack." Knowing that his father would never ever dream of whipping him, Hiccup started on his way, away from the throne.

The guards hesitantly moved to close the door, preventing Hiccup from going any further. "I'm...I'm sorry." One of them whispered, looking down in shame.

"Move..." Hiccup demanded softly. "Move!" They flinched ever so slightly. "Come on, get out of the way!"

Stoick watched Hiccup try to leave with the servant, waiting for the men to move the boys back to the middle of the room. They were hesitant though, having grown soft around the Prince. Sighing, Stoick would have to do it himself. Stepping down, he approached the boys.

Jack was harshly pulled away from Hiccup, blue eyes wide as Stoick moved him. He held his hand out, accepting the whip as it was handed to him. Staring at the white haired male, he motioned for him to get down on his hands and knees.

"Hold Hiccup back." Stoick told the men. "He will bare witness, and then he will receive the same punishment."

Hiccup then felt the hands of the other men grab him and hold him back. Hiccup clenched his teeth, squirming and trying to get free. "No! Stop! Don't hurt him! No! Oh, Odin! Stop! What are you doing!" Hiccup was still trying to rip himself free from the guards. They held him tightly in place.

Once he was sure the Prince was restrained, he brought the item back, not even flinching when it was brought down onto Jack. The boy gave a cry, hissing through his teeth at the searing pain. He tried to keep from crying, but after the 5th one he couldn't hold back his voice. Tears silently went down his face, arms shaking as he tried to keep from falling. Once the King had finished, Jack collapsed, wrapping his arms around himself.

The guards let Hiccup go when Jack collapsed and Hiccup ran over. He got on his hands and knees turning him over to see the large welts that were now forming. They slowly leaked out blood and Hiccup shook his head.

All of a sudden Hiccup heard the crack of a whip and the pain ran along his spine. Hiccup yelped and a few tears rolled down his cheek. Hiccup's arms gave way and he fell onto the floor. Every time Hiccup tried to get up, another lashing would come baring across his back. Each time Hiccup would fall and try again to get up again, only to be whipped again. Every time Hiccup let out a cry of pain and he started to tremble.

Jack only got ten whippings, whereas Hiccup received double that. It seemed like each time Stoick brought the whip down his anger brewed some more. He was now taking his pain and frustration out on his child. A guard eventually had to stop him. "Put them back in his room. That way they can think about what they've done. Get the women to tend to their wounds." Stoick was breathing heavy as he threw the now blood covered whip on the ground.

Hiccup was laying on top of Jack's back, sobbing loudly and twitching from the pain that still lingered. His own shirt was now ripped and blood poured out of both of their wounds. It soaked the front of Hiccup's shirt and it leaked out of Hiccup's back, soaking the rags that were once clothes.

Slowly the boys were escorted out of the room. Once he was alone, Stoick staggered to his throne, sinking down onto it. He held his face in his hands, a tear slowly leaving his eye. He couldn't bear to see how upset Hiccup had been, he had felt trapped in his own body as he whipped his only child.

Escorted back to Hiccup's room, Jack breathed heavily, back stinging from the lashing. He moved to the wall, curling up on his side, trying to keep his back from touching anything.

"I'm sorry.." The guard apologized as he carefully lead the Prince to his bed.

Hiccup laid down in the bed. His body still shaking from the crying and lashings. "I-it's f-f-fine..." Hiccup whimpered out, curling up himself. He felt horrible on the inside. He felt like crap now as the pain circulated throughout his body.

It didn't take long for the women to arrive. Two went to tend to Hiccup, while another moved to kneel down next to Jack.

While the women attended to Hiccup, he would hiss and thrash about as the pain was to excruciating for the prince to handle. "H-h-he's never done this b-before...I...I can't believe it..." Hiccup whimpered as another bandage wrap was wrapped around him.

A dark haired woman ran her fingers through the prince's hair, shushing him softly as they wrapped a bandage around him. The women got up and left once both were cleaned up, and a guard moved to take Jack to the dungeon, but then Hiccup stopped him.

"Your father will not be happy with this." He told him, but still moved Jack as requested.

After the women were done, they tried to escort Jack back to the dungeon. "No..." Hiccup ordered. "H-he can stay in my bed...While I eat..." Hiccup struggled to his feet as they set Jack in the bed.

The guards left, leaving Jack and Hiccup alone, but then Hiccup was leaving for dinner. That gave Jack time to think, to try to piece together everything. They'd gotten into a fight, and still, Hiccup tried to stop his father from hurting Jack. It made no sense to him.

Hiccup staggered away and out of the room without a word to Jack when he heard Gobber call out that it was dinner time. He used the wall as support as he made his way down to the Dinner hall. He didn't want to confront his father, but he was hungry and he needed to get Jack something to eat.

With blood soaked bandages Hiccup sat in his seat across from the table. He yelped and winced in pain as the back of the chair hit his back.

Stoick did not show for dinner, choosing to eat in his room, leaving Hiccup to eat dinner alone.

Almost the whole thirty minutes of Hiccup's meal was consumed by him just staring at the plate, barely eating anything. He tried to comprehend why Stoick would beat him. He never did it before. When he was done, he grabbed his mother's plate and walked out back to his room.

Hiccup slowly opened the door and shuffled in. "I brought some food, Jack..." He set the plate on the table. "You're sleeping in here tonight...I don't want you downstairs...It was horrible the way he treated you. He should have never done that..." Hiccup whimpered as a shot of pain went up his spine.

The white haired male looked up when he heard the door open, watching Hiccup set the food down. He didn't move to get up though, simply laid his head back down. But he moved again when Hiccup said he was staying there.

Gritting his teeth when pain shot through him, he slowly sat up. "No, I can't." He protested.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed. It was Hiccup's room, and he had no reason to stay there. He'd be fine in the dungeon.

"No!" Hiccup snapped loudly. "Y-you will stay here...You need to rest in the bed...It's much more comfortable and you won't have to worry about an infection...Come on, just stay..." Hiccup picked up the plate and set it on his lap. "Just stay..."

Sighing, Jack knew there was no arguing out of it. Hiccup seemed to have his mind set on Jack staying there. Still, he moved, returning back to the wall. He at least could allow the Prince to have his own bed. He could sleep on the floor. Sitting down against the wall, Jack slowly ate the food that had been brought to him.

Hiccup grunted and hissed as he sat down on the chair. "I'll wait until you're done eating to climb in bed..."

"I'm sorry, Jack...So very sorry..." Hiccup looked down at the ground, feeling his eyes well up once more.

"It was my fault, sir." He told him.

He wouldn't have been whipped if he'd simply finished the duties given to him. Hiccup wouldn't have been whipped if he had just stayed and cleaned like he was told to.

"No...Come here..." Hiccup bent over and pulled Jack up with much difficulty. "Jack, no...You can sleep in my bed...It's fine. It's a big enough bed for the both of us."

Jack was confused when he was tugged back up onto the bed, blue eyes looking at Hiccup questioning him. He shook his head, wanting to protest the suggestion of them sleeping in the same bed.

"Listen to me...Do not call me sir...You are older than me...and you deserve to be treated as such. So stop...Please..." Hiccup looked down at the ground.

"What do I call you, then?"

What did you address a Prince younger than you? Did he call him sire? Or something close to it? He heard the guards, the servants and even the villagers of Burgess call Stoick majesty.

"Don't call me anything...You can just say Hiccup..."

He slowly crawled onto his side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Can you blow out the light when you're done eating...Thank you..." Hiccup pulled his knees up to his chest as he let out a soft sob. He still couldn't believe that his father did this to him. Hiccup also couldn't cry anymore. He had used up so much tears that little beads of water came out of his eyes.

He watched Hiccup slip under the covers, shoulders shuddering as he gave a breath, clearly in as much pain as Jack. He had to be exhausted from everything that had happened today. Biting at his lip, Jack set the plate aside, blowing out the candle, before trying to get settled into the bed. He tried to put as much space between them, giving the other boy enough room to stretch out his limbs.

Hiccup didn't stretch out. To him this was the only way to keep the pain from killing him. He let out a shudder every now and then as he felt a wave of pain crash into him, eroding at his mental walls. Thankfully, before the walls could crumble completely, Hiccup slipped into a deep sleep. One with no dreams. It was Pitch Black. There was nothing for Hiccup to see. There were no happy dreams in this dark abyss.


	5. Is There a Cure?

Jack found himself waking early in the morning, no one shaking him awake like the last two days. Giving a yawn, he pressed closer to the warmth in front of him. He felt movement in his arms though, and his blue eyes glanced down.

What he saw first was auburn hair, and his fingers stroked over smooth, warm skin. Eyes widening, he quickly pulled his arm away, shooting back in the bed. He'd been lying behind Hiccup, arms around him like a lover. Groaning, Jack rolled over, back still stinging from his punishment.

Hiccup hadn't woken up when he felt touches on his skin. He just lied there. His body pressed against Jack's softly. He was out like a light and didn't want to wake up for a few hours. He didn't know how he ended up like that. Heck, he wasn't even aware that he had ended up like that.

"This was a bad idea..." Jack murmured to himself low under his breath.

Moving, he slipped his legs off the bed, slowly pulling himself onto his feet. He didn't look to Hiccup, hoping to slip out of the room before the Prince woke or before anyone showed up and questioned why he was in Hiccup's room.

When Jack got up, Hiccup's brain immediately programmed the new change in temperature. Hiccup's body moved backwards, trying to find out where the warmth went. Letting out a small whine, Hiccup tried calling the warmth back to him. He was about to wake up any second now if he didn't feel any warmth.

Jack looked back to Hiccup when he heard the Prince whine. He wasn't sure what the noise was for, but didn't stay to find out. Grabbing the plate from last night, he left the bedroom. Outside stood a guard, whose eyebrows rose when he saw the servant step out of Hiccup's room.

"What were you doing?" The man asked him.

Standing still, Jack searched for an excuse, before motioning to the plate in his hand. "Just, cleaning up." He hoped the guard would believe him. He began to walk towards the kitchen, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning, that same guard was there.

"I'll take it; the women will want to change your bandages. And get you a shirt." The man told him, taking the plate from him. "Wake the Prince, his bandages will need to be changed as well."

Slowly nodding his head, Jack slipped around the guard and walked back to Hiccup's room. Stepping inside, blue eyes landed on the Prince, before he walked over to him, to wake him up as requested.

Hiccup felt his body shake lightly and his eyes fluttered open. "Hm...?" The prince raised his head, brunet hair sticking up in ways that it shouldn't be. "Oh, Good morning, Jack." Hiccup looked up at the male as he shook him. "I hope you slept well." He sat all of the way up now, groaning as his back started to throb.

When Hiccup moved his joints popped and creaked for a second. "Oh, my bandages need to be changed? Okay, I'll come with you..." Hiccup stood up weakly, the effects of sleep still lingering. He slowly shuffled towards his Emerald studded mirror. Taking the comb and brushing his hair, Hiccup noticed that he had some saliva on his cheek. He rubbed it away tiredly and tried smiling at Jack. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it? Autumn is my favorite season out of the year." Hiccup glanced over to Jack from the mirror.

The boy moved to stand by the door while Hiccup got ready, looking down at his feet as he waited. When the Prince spoke, he looked up, seeing him looking towards him in the mirror. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack's gaze returned to his bare toes, wiggling them around a little.

"I prefer the Winter." He commented with a small smile.

He'd go out to play with Emma and the other kids in Burgess, making snow men and starting snowball fights. Hopefully they'd get to do that, if Emma and his mother took the travel to the kingdom in the snow. Perhaps he could convince Hiccup or the King to let him go there one day to visit. Though they'd probably think he'd run off once he got there.

"Eh." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You know, I like Autumn and Spring because of the weather. I love it when it rains because it mellows me out. You know how hyper I am. I need for it to be slightly gloomy." Hiccup looked back in the mirror, looking at his crooked teeth. He quickly closed his mouth, feeling embarrassed about it.

The white haired male gave a chuckle when Hiccup mentioned being hyper. Well, at least he wasn't clueless to it. Following him out of the room, Jack was surprised when he brought up Burgess.

"Okay, I'm ready..." Hiccup stood up and shuffled out of the room.

"Let's go, Jack." Hiccup waited for Jack to come to his side. "So, Jack...Only 5 days until you get to see your family. Would you mind if maybe I came to the town of Burgess one day. I can let you go there during Christmas time."

"Would your father allow you?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

He couldn't see King Stoick giving Hiccup the approval of going all the way to the small town of Burgess. Especially around Christmas. And if he was allowed to come, they'd probably need a lot of guards just to make sure the kings only son didn't get hurt. If that happened, the prince's cousin would be next in line for the throne.

Hiccup didn't quite get that far in his plan. "Oh...Yeah...I uh, think I could maybe talk him into letting me go there. If not, I could always just sneak out. If the guards try to come and get me, then I'll just hide or something." Hiccup let out a soft laugh as he looked up at the other male.

It soon turned quiet and awkward as Hiccup just walked down the hall with Jack.

"So, uh...Jack. Would you like to maybe have dinner with my father and me? I could talk to him and ask him." Hiccup was soon looking back up to him, grinning happily. They were almost to the room.

Snorting, Jack shook his head. He didn't say anything, following Hiccup in silence as they moved down halls. It wasn't until Hiccup spoke again, requested him to eat with them that he paused. He looked to the Prince, blue eyes wide. Chewing at his lip, he shook his head, looking away from him.

"Thank you for the offer, but... I can't."

There was just no way that the king would agree to having him sit and eat with them. Not unless there was some other motive behind it, like to make fun of his eating habits or to sit there and mock him. No, he'd rather go down with the other servants and eat with them.

Hiccup wasn't going to argue with it. He was tired of arguing with people. He was tired of arguing with his father and Jack. "Okay, fine. You are still going to be eating in my room. Tonight you'll be sleeping in my room, too. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's." Hiccup nodded his head once and continued on their way.

Jack opened his mouth, ready to complain when Hiccup said he was to eat and sleep in his room. He was a servant, it wasn't right for him to occupy the prince's room. But Hiccup seemed set on him staying, and he didn't want to fight with him again. The last time, they'd both winded up whipped.

As they approached the room, the prince stopped to face Jack. "Listen...Jack; I'm sorry for fighting with you last night. That's the whole reason why we're in this mess...I am really sorry..."

He came to a stop again when Hiccup stopped to turn around, and then he was apologizing to him. Pursing his lips, Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry as well." He apologized. "I just…it's going to take a bit to get used to being here. Being away from my mother and sister."

"You'll be able to see them again in five days, Jack...it's okay. At least..." Hiccup let out a soft sigh and looked away. "At least you get to see your mother..." Hiccup didn't make eye contact with Jack again. He just briskly turned on his heel and walked into the room, quickly.

Jack felt even shittier when Hiccup said that, and without another word, followed him into the room

Hiccup laid upon the bed. He let out little hisses of pain as the dried up blood ripped away from his skin. After that was done, the maids slowly wrapped fresh bandages around Hiccup. He really needed to take a bath, but he could do that later that day.

He watched the women quickly work off the prince's bandages, running rags warmed with water over the scars the whip had left in his back.

"It's the first time Stoick has ever done something like that to him..." A maid nearby murmured to another.

Pulling his eyes away from the Prince, Jack was tugged to the other side of the room where his own dirtier bandages were stripped away. Staring at his bare feet, he relaxed as one of the women began to wash his own injuries. He took that time to think, to try and plan some way to make Hiccup feel better. Though, he was sure he wouldn't be able to do anything until later. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a guard outside the room, planning on taking him to whatever task the king had prepared for him to do.

Hiccup stood up quickly after they were done and he put his shirt on. He felt vulnerable without a shirt. After they were done with Jack, Hiccup gave him a soft, but still slightly sad, smile. "Well...How about we go back to my room so the English teacher can check on my Homework for me. Then I have Math."

Hiccup waved to the women and he was soon back in the hall. His smile had disappeared and was replaced with a neutral look. All Hiccup did was stare off into the distance, only faltering to open his door. He then walked into his room and silently sat at his desk, waiting for the woman to arrive.

Jack hurried to follow after Hiccup, quickly slipping on his own shirt carefully. The walk back to the prince's room was quiet, and Jack still struggled with what it was he could do. He was known well for pulling pranks in Burgess, but that might only manage in getting the both of them in trouble once again.

"Who's this woman coming?" He asked Hiccup, moving to sit against the bedroom wall.

He felt oddly comfortable there. Probably because it was the only space where he felt like he wouldn't get in trouble with Hiccup or Stoick. The bed just seemed too personal, even though he'd already slept twice there. And, if he'd happened to wake curled around the Prince almost like a lover. Face flushing at the reminder, Jack looked at the floor, tracing invisible patterns with his fingers.

Hiccup's gaze was quickly converted over to Jack. "Oh...She's just this maid. Not really that interesting...She helps me with my schoolwork. She's virtually my teacher. I don't go to classes, she teaches me. Then the math teacher is another maid. They do chores and all of that, too. So it's not like they do something only once every week." Hiccup slowly looked away again.

After a few minutes, the lady came and smiled at Hiccup. "Well, hello. Are you ready for me to check your homework?" Hiccup nodded slowly. His face was once again neutral. His emotions were raging inside. For some reason all he could think of was his mother and how much he missed her.

With a hum, Jack nodded, the room once again filling with silence until the maid came in. She spoke only to Hiccup, didn't even acknowledge Jack's presence. She looked over Hiccup's work, commented on him doing well and then was out once again.

After the lady was done, she left and the room went silent once more.

Before the silence could fill the room once again, Jack stood. He couldn't stand it. Moving over to Hiccup, he took his hand, tugging him towards the door.

"C'mon, let's do something you boring old Prince." He said with an eye roll.

Hiccup felt himself be slowly dragged to the door. "Oh, well...Okay then..." The smile once again returning to his face. "What would you like to do, Jack?" Hiccup's voice started to fill with excitement as he anticipated the answer. This was going to be awesome. Just Jack and the prince.

What were they about to do? "Just a heads up, I need to be back in an hour. The Math Maid will be coming." Hiccup warned Jack.

"We're going to find something fun to do around here." Was the only answer Jack gave him.

Hiccup felt the growing excitement in his stomach as he walked with Jack. He was so excited and really wanted to know what they were going to do.

Leaving the prince's bedroom, Jack began moving down the hall. He didn't know the castle as well as Hiccup did, only knowing the way to the dungeon and back. He tried not to act like he was lost though as he walked down halls with the Prince right behind him. Blue eyes scanned each room they passed in search for the kitchen. Finally, they came upon it, filled with men and women already preparing food for dinner.

"Prince Hiccup!" A woman gasped when her eyes landed on him. "Why, can we be of service?" She asked, looking between each boy.

Grinning, Jack looked back to Hiccup. "Have you ever baked anything princey?"

"Baked anything...?" Hiccup's mood plummeted when he mentioned baking. His shoulders slumped and his eyes stared at the ground. "Yeah...I baked with my Mom...She...She and I baked all of the time..." Hiccup sighed softly and scooted away from Jack. His smile was gone and now it was replaced with a frown. "I just want to go back to my bedroom..."

"No you're not!" Jack exclaimed, catching a hold of the Prince before he could leave.

Rolling his eyes, he tugged Hiccup over to a counter where the women seemed to be in the process of making bread. Nudging the other boy over to wash his hands, Jack followed. He was going to bring back that glint of excitement he'd seen earlier in those green eyes. No more wallowing!

Hiccup let out a small squeak of surprise as he was snatched back from leaving the kitchen.

"Well, you haven't baked with me." He stated, picking up some dough and kneading it in his hands. "And I think I make some pretty decent bread."

"Ugh, okay, Jack. I won't leave..." He grumbled and washed his hands quickly. Hiccup fell silent as he started to pound the dough with his fist on the table. The flour just poofed into the air and it was kneading really well. Hiccup felt his smile returned as he looked up at Jack. "Yeah, you're right! I never have baked with you before! After we're done with the bread, we can make cake, and cupcakes, and other sweets." Hiccup was grinning now as he started to pound the bread faster.

"See, that's the spirit." Jack grinned, watching Hiccup work on the dough.

Picking up a tiny bit of flour, he tossed it into the other boy's direction before returning his attention onto the bread. The servants nearby seemed a little unsure, their eyes focused on Hiccup. Their Prince didn't seem thrilled to be here, and Stoick would be angry if he came in seeing Jack goofing around. The white haired male didn't seem to care though, glancing to the other boy out of the corner of his eye.

When he felt the flour hit him, Hiccup turned his head slowly. An un-amused look on his face. "How dare you..." Hiccup grabbed the bag of flour behind him and got a handful. He was feinting anger to catch Jack of guard. "Take some of THIS!" Hiccup threw a large handful at Jack, laughing happily. This was so much fun! He never had this much fun with his father.

He was caught by surprise when Hiccup threw flour back at him, but the white haired male laughed, stepping back in an attempt to avoid it. But it still hit him. Snatching the bag of flour away from him, Jack threw some back at the Prince.

"Boys, stop, if your father sees this mess!" A man tried to take the bag away from them.

It was a nice sight, to see their Prince happy and having fun. But, if Stoick saw the flour and everything, one of the kitchen staff would get in trouble.

Hiccup was laughing and having a great time. He hadn't had that much fun since his mother left. It was hard to have fun with someone who was as hard as a rock on the inside.

Then the man tried taking the flour away from him. He reluctantly let go and his smile quickly disappeared. "Okay...Fine." Hiccup wiped his hands off and started to quickly walk off towards his room. "I have to go to Math class anyway..." Hiccup remarked as he slammed the kitchen door.

Frowning when the man took the flour away, Jack watched Hiccup leave before quickly moving after him. It wasn't hard for him to catch up with the Prince.

Once he was out of the room, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was really having fun, and now, like usual, his dad had to ruin it somehow.

"What do you do for fun around here?" He asked, reaching up to try and get flour out of his hair.

"I don't have fun..." Hiccup grumbled. "My father is a complete arse hole and it makes me so mad...I haven't had fun ever since...Well, you can probably guess when..." Hiccup shook his head and walked into his bedroom.

The maid was already there and she had the contents needed to do the math work with Hiccup.

Following Hiccup into the bedroom, Jack glanced over to the woman who would be there for Hiccup's math lesson. Moving over to the wall, Jack leaned against it silently while the woman and Prince worked. Not really paying attention to either of them, he was busy trying to think of something they could do around there.

Through the whole lesson, Hiccup's heart seemed to not be where it should have been. He put half of his effort into everything. He was starting to feel depressed. Why did his father have to ruin everything?

Hiccup said he doesn't have fun, but Jack was going to get him to have some. He just…needed to think of something they could do.

At some point he slipped out of the room, hoping Hiccup wouldn't notice his disappearance. He wandered around numerous halls, keeping watch that he didn't run into the King. He'd get into trouble if the man found him wandering around and avoid any chores that he should probably be doing.

Finally, it hit him! An idea! Grinning, he turned, running back into the direction he'd come from. He wasn't sure if Hiccup would go with it, but it was this or nothing.

Hiccup nodded at nothing. Soon the maid was done and she stood up. "Here. Here is your homework for tonight. I need you to do it by tomorrow. I won't be here next week so that's why I need it done by tomorrow morning." The maid then left the room and Hiccup turned around to start his homework. He suddenly remembered that Jack wasn't in the room.

Hiccup should have known Jack would get bored of him quickly. Hiccup whimpered and looked away from the spot that Jack usually sat at. Why was he getting upset? He was just a lover. No! He was a servant! Hiccup mentally kicked himself. Why did he just think of him as a lover? Was it the way they woke up that morning? Hiccup was confused. Was he gay? Did he like men?

The questions swirled around quickly. He didn't want to be like this. He couldn't be like this. His father would beat him. Beat him until the gayness came out. Hiccup couldn't help but be like this. Having a slight crush on the white haired male. This was NOT a choice. It was a natural attraction. Hiccup couldn't tell anyone though. He had to keep it a secret. No one would ever like him ever again...

Passing the maid in the hall, Jack couldn't erase the grin from his face as he threw the bedroom door open. "Alright, Princy, I got something exciting for you." He announced loudly.

Stepping into the room, the white haired male quickly made his way over to where the other male was still seated at his desk. Kneeling down in front of him, Jack didn't say anything else as he reached out to strip the other boy of his shoes. Leaving him in his socks.

"Now, it's not something me and Em did often, just because our floors aren't as polished as yours are." He stated with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "But, I mean, as long as you don't fall and smash your face, you should be good."

His head tilting back, bright blue eyes looking up as he finally looked the other male in the face.

Hiccup's smile returned to his face when he saw Jack. He was happy that he didn't leave him and he just felt like hugging him as tightly as he could. "Oh really? You and your sister did this a lot?" Hiccup questioned softly. He wiggled his toes in his socks and his grin widened.

"Okay! You got me! Let's do it! I think I have a small idea of what we're about to do!" Hiccup stood up quickly and waited for Jack's instructions.

Smiling when he saw a smile come back to the Prince's face, Jack quickly stood up, taking his arm and leading him out of the bedroom. As soon as they were outside the room, Jack's toes wiggled against the floor. Glancing down each hallway, he turned, flashing a grin to Hiccup.

"Alright, smarty pants, what do you think we're about to do?" He asked with a chuckle.

He didn't think we could slide that easily, what with being bare foot, but surely Hiccup could since he had on a pair of socks. Walking backwards down the hall, Jack watched him, waiting for an answer.

Oh great. Now he was going to have to do it in front of Jack. What if he fell? What if he busted his behind? Jack would laugh at him and tease him and everything else that would embarrass him.

Hiccup stepped back a few steps to get a running start. He started to run as fast as he could and the he stopped. Hiccup tilted his toes up and let his heels slide down at hall. Laughing, Hiccup stared at his feet before looking up quickly.

His laughter turned into small yells as he was head straight for Jack. Any second now they cou-BAM! Hiccup slammed right into Jack, causing them both to tumble onto the ground. The prince let out a small groan as he rubbed his head. "Sorry..."

Laughing, Jack watched as Hiccup took a running start. He bounced a little on his toes, listening to the cheerful laughing coming from the Prince as he came sliding down the hall. But he was getting closer and closer, and before he could stop himself, he was slamming right into the white haired male.

Knocked clear off his feet, Jack groaned when he fell back. His back stung, having been unable to catch himself before he'd hit the floor. It didn't help that he had the other boy's weight on him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, his hands stroking over the other male, as if searching for any injuries. The King would have his head if Hiccup got hurt because of his stupid idea. "Maybe we should have padded the walls before sending you loose." He joked.

Hiccup sat up. He was now sitting on Jack's waist. Rubbing his head, Hiccup gave a soft but louder groan. He placed his hands on Jack's chest, trying to keep himself up.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." Hiccup's words were slurred. There was a soft pounding in his head and his grip on Jack's chest tightened ever so slightly. His head was really starting to hurt.

Giving his own groan when Hiccup sat up, his eyes continued to look at him. It worried him when Hiccup's grip tightened on his shirt, his own hands gliding up his arms to cradle the Prince's face, slowly turning it from one side to the other.

"Are you sure?"

Shifting a little under him, Jack sat up as best as he could, causing the other male to slide down until he was seated on his lap.

Hiccup's head leaned forward until it was against Jack's chest. "Nghn...No...Jack my head is starting to hurt...I need to lay down I think..." Hiccup closed his eyes slowly and hissed slightly in pain.

His head throbbed and pounded. "Odin...My head really hurts now..."

Flushing when Hiccup leaned down to press his forehead against his chest, Jack brought his hands up to stroke through his hair, trying to soothe him. Licking his lips, he stared up at the ceiling, before turning his head a little to look back at the door leading to Hiccup's bedroom.

"Well...how about you lay down in a bed?" He suggested.

It wasn't that he didn't mind this...situation. But, anyone could come walking by. What if rumors started that something was going on between them, or the King thought he was trying to seduce the Prince.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open for a second before he nodded softly. "Yeah...Yeah..." Hiccup grunted as he stood up slowly.

Using the wall for support, the prince slowly made his way over to the room. He slipped in and crawled under the covers. Hiccup let out a soft hiss when his head hit the pillow. His eyes slipped shut and he whimpered, curling up into a ball.

As soon as Hiccup was off of him, Jack was up. He closely followed the Prince into his room, watching the smaller male crawl into his bed where he curled up. This was becoming a little fearful to Jack, with how suddenly Hiccup seemed to just come down like this.

"I'll be back." He softly called to him.

Hiccup nodded softly but this only proceeded to make his head hurt more. He let out a loud yelp as the pain started to throb even more. "Okay..." Hiccup breathed out softly. His eyes slowly slipped shut and he started to fall asleep.

Leaving the room, the white haired male rushed down the halls. Did the castle have a doctor? Or would they have to get someone from a nearby village to come all the way to see him? Stopping the first guard he saw, Jack questioned him about it, telling him that he thought the Prince was sick.

As soon as the man knew it was the Prince in trouble, he told Jack to go get a nurse, before he was leaving to go inform the King.

Stoick looked at the guard. "Get the nurse to help him..." He waved off the guard, clearly uncaring. He thought that he was sick because of the cuts on his back.

The guard sighed loudly and quickly walked out of the room. He didn't have time to deal with the king at the moment.

Hiccup was fast asleep when Jack came back with the nurse

As soon as he'd informed a nurse, the woman was walking as quickly as her legs could take her. Jack wasn't far behind; following her until they'd finally arrived at the Prince's room. With a soft sigh, the woman moved over to the bedside, reaching down to press the back of her hand against the boy's head.

Frowning, she pulled her hand back, rubbing it with her other hand. "How was he this morning?" She asked.

"He was fine..." Jack answered with a shrug.

Aside from clearly upset about everything that'd happened recently, Hiccup didn't seem like he'd been sick earlier. Nodding, the woman, with Jack's help, carefully rolled Hiccup onto his stomach. She slipped the bandages away to look at the wounds from his whipping; fearing one of them could have gotten infected.

His cuts immediately started to bleed again when she removed the bandages. His eyes opened quickly and he yelped, squirming around under the covers.

"J-Jack!?" Hiccup called out for the male, loudly. Where was he? "Jack! I'm hurting!" Hiccup's hands reached out for Jack, wanting to find him. The tears started to roll down his cheeks quickly.

The nurse glanced over to Jack when Hiccup called out for him, and groaning, the white haired male pulled himself up onto the bed. "Hey, hey, I'm here." He whispered, reaching out to catch one of the Prince's hands.

With her eyebrows raised, the woman watched the two, as if she suspected something. Standing to the side, she waited for the Prince to calm down so that she could continue looking over his cuts. From what she'd seen, nothing seemed to be infected. But he'd moved before she could get a complete look.

Hiccup's eyes were wide with fear, but the fear drained away as his hand clasped Jack. His breathing calmed and he looked into those calming blue eyes.

"Prince Hiccup, you must calm down." She gently told him, reaching out to place her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Nodding, Hiccup gave him a soft smile. "Okay...Okay..." Hiccup's eyes closed again and his head felt a lot better. It seemed that the nap helped. "Okay...Go ahead and finish."

Every time another bandage was removed, Hiccup's grip tightened on Jack's hand.

Smiling once Hiccup relaxed, Jack stroked his thumb over the back of his hand. The woman worked quickly, until all of the bandages had been removed. Her eyes scanned over the wounds, but she couldn't see any signs of infection.

"Perhaps it's simply a fever...nothing a little sweat and soup can't handle." She smiled, stepping back. "Let me go get some fresh bandages."

Jack watched her leave the room, before looking back to the other male. His eyes looked over his back, frowning at each line left from the whipping Hiccup had received from the King. With his free hand, he reached out, brushing his fingers over the skin next to the closest scar.

Hiccup's breath came out in little shudders. It hurt. A lot and Jack, hopefully, knew that.

Hiccup screamed softly as the touch on his skin stung like a thousand bees. "Ah! J-Jack! No, stop!" Hiccup's back arched at the pain. This only made his back press against the whole hand and Hiccup's face scrunched up as he let out a louder scream. "Jack! Stop!"

Hiccup felt tears roll down his cheeks as the pain became overwhelming.

Quickly his hand pulled away, blue eyes wide as he looked down at the other boy. There was the sound of footsteps outside the door, before two guards slammed the door open and stepped inside.

"Step away from the Prince!" One yelled at Jack.

They had their swords out, pointed in the direction of the two boys. They'd heard Hiccup yell, and had quickly assumed that the white haired male had been trying to hurt their Prince.

Hiccup let out a whimper as he sat up. "Nghn...Guys...its fine...He was just...curious..." Hiccup's face winced in pain.

The guards didn't leave and this made Hiccup get just a little peeved. "Leave...Now." Hiccup glared daggers at the two guards. Hiccup's hand slowly reached out again, grabbing Jack's hand softly, trying to support himself.

They remained, watching the two boys, swords still drawn and aimed at Jack. If it wasn't for Hiccup's hand taking his, he might have moved away. But that grip kept him still at the other boy's side.

Finally, the guards lowered their weapons. "We will be outside, if you need us." One told Hiccup.

Slowly, they left the room, not closing the door behind them in case their Prince would need them again. Sighing in relief, Jack turned to look at the smaller male.

"Sorry."

"No...Jack its fine...You had no idea how much that hurt me..." Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, Jack...It's almost dinner time. When Gobber calls me to eat I want you to come with me...I want you to eat with me."

Hiccup gave him one more smile and hesitated for a second. He wanted to reach up and kiss him, but he couldn't. Odin these feelings were getting out of hand for Hiccup. This needed to stop. Maybe the nurse had a cure for gayness. Maybe it was some disease and that's why people said that people could be cured. Was that true?

Something deep down inside Hiccup said, "No." Something inside him said that it was natural and it wasn't a choice.

Frowning, Jack shook his head no. He was grateful for the offer, but there was no room for a servant at the table if royalty. Stretching out and getting comfortable on the bed, his blue eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"I can't. Your father, he wouldn't allow it." He told him.

"Okay...Fine...But you're still sleeping in my bed with me..." Hiccup nodded once and stretched out himself, lying on his stomach. He stared at the side of Jack's face. He wanted to kiss him again.

The nurse walked back in, and Jack could only hope that her arrival would end the conversation. There was just no way he'd be allowed to dine with Hiccup and the King.

Humming, the nurse stepped over, unraveling a roll of bandages she had brought with her. Slowly, she began to roll them around Hiccup's abdomen, being careful not to injure him any more than he was.

Rolling his eyes, Jack didn't bother arguing with him. Sooner or later, he'd forget. Or get tired of sharing the same bed with the servant. Closing his eyes, he listened as the nurse began to tend to Hiccup's bandages.

Hiccup grunted and hissed when the bandages touched his body. "It hurts...Hey, nurse...I have a question. Jack can you please leave the room?" He waited for Jack to leave before he continued his conversation.

Then he was being told to leave. Without a complaint, he left the bedroom.

"Nurse...Do you have a cure for...for gayness? I need to know if you do and if you do...Please give it to me..."

At Hiccup's question, the nurse raised an eyebrow, before giving a soft laugh. "Oh, my boy. There is no cure. Being gay is not an illness." She told him, smiling.

"There isn't...? There is no cure...?" Hiccup felt his heart drop into his stomach. This was horrible...Completely horrible. He would never be able to look at Jack the same, ever again. Placing his head in his hands, Hiccup let out a groan.

"May I ask, sir, is it your servant?" Her head tilted. "He is a handsome young man. I'm surprised no one else wanted him. You can imagine, if you dressed him up nice, many men, and women, would pay your father well for such a pretty boy."

At the mention of it being Jack, Hiccup slowly peeled his head away from his hands. "Oh...Well..." Hiccup didn't want to reveal it. The nurse had said something about him being handsome and Hiccup agreed. "Yeah...It is him...That's why I picked him...He was brave, strong, and nice looking..."

"I'm just...Just scared that this will be an unrequited love..." Hiccup admitted sadly.

Smiling, she gave Hiccup's knee a soft pat. "Did you see how quickly he went to comfort you when I took your bandages off? Even if he doesn't feel the same, he does care."

She stepped back once his bandages were finished. Moving, she went to go grab one of the Prince's tunics, bringing it over for him to put it on.

"Give him time, he may come around. And even if he doesn't, at least you can be there for him. You are still young, there will be another."

Flashing him another smile, the nurse made her way to leave his bedroom. She grinned when she saw Jack waiting outside the hall, but didn't say anything to him.

Hiccup grabbed the tunic and smiled back at her. "Okay...Yes ma'am. Thank you..." Hiccup slowly slipped the tunic on and called for Jack to come back in.

"It's almost dinner time...What would you like to-" Hiccup heard Gobber's voice. "Oh! I'll be right back, Jack!" Hiccup quickly jumped up and shuffled off down the hall.

Entering the bedroom, Jack looked to Hiccup. He looked better now, not as sweaty as he'd been earlier. Before Hiccup could finish what he'd been saying, a voice called for him down the hall and in a rush, the Prince was leaving.

Watching him go, Jack sighed, moving to lay down on the other boys bed. Today had been... uneventful. Aside from baking and skating down the hall - which had been cut short, they hadn't really done much that day. Rolling onto his side, the white haired male closed his eyes.

Hiccup entered the dining hall and saw his father for the first time that whole day. He sat down, across the table from him. Sighing, Hiccup waited for his father to say something.

Hiccup immediately started to eat after he had entered. He was starving!

Stoick gave a hum when he saw his son come sit down for dinner. "You must not be that ill, if you are here..." He stated.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It was a mistake. You'd know that if you actually cared." Hiccup retorted back.

Stoick stayed silent the rest of the dinner. He didn't want to have to deal with his son's attitude at the moment.

Hiccup quickly ate without another word. Standing up, Hiccup whispered to Fishlegs. "Remember...Save Mom's plate..." And with that Hiccup left the room, shaking his head in anger at his father.

When he arrived at the room, Hiccup grabbed his homework. "I uh...Have to finish this Math homework. It's extremely hard for me and it's due tomorrow." Hiccup let out a soft sigh as he sat on the chair in front of his desk. The candle was already lit, thanks to Jack.

Jack watched him as he walked in, following him with his eyes as he went to sit at his desk. Sitting up, he walked over to the desk, leaning over the other male to get a look at the math work he had set out.

"I could help..." He offered, glancing down at Hiccup.

Hiccup had asked him to help once before, but he'd been too rude to accept and help him. But now, after everything he'd put him through.. at least he could offer now.

"Oh..." Hiccup was slightly shocked at the offer. "Okay...Well...Thanks..." Hiccup felt his heart flutter softly. This was awesome! Now Jack was deciding to help with his homework!

Hiccup was almost done with it in thirty minutes thanks to Jack's help. He let out a soft yawn as he looked back over to Jack. "Jack...Thank you, so much..." Hiccup grinned and wrapped his arms around his older servant. "You're the best servant I could ever ask for..."

Thankfully, with Jack's help, they were able to finish it up rather quickly. Smiling, he leaned back so that he wasn't leaning over the Prince's shoulder. His eyes widened when Hiccup wrapped his arms around him, but relaxing, he wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy.

"Hey, it's no problem." He said with a small chuckle.

I seriously would have never finished this without you..." Hiccup pulled away and grinned at him. "Thank you. Now, let's finish this up." Hiccup turned back around and started to work on it some more. This truly was the best servant Hiccup could ever ask for.


End file.
